Lost and Found
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Sequel to Call: Kurama left for three years! Why? Plus he took a little secret with him!
1. A Queasy Feeling

**Sequel to Call of the Clan. Kurama and Hiei have a misunderstanding and the fox runs away. He is gone for three years and Hiei goes looking for him. What happens in those three years? Where does Kurama go? **

**Disclaimers: I no own and all that crap. You get the picture. **

**Lost and Found **

**Chapter 1= A Queasy Feeling/1 month-October **

Kurama woke feeling a little queasy, he didn't know why. It was a month after the Call and he and Hiei were together now. His beloved wasn't with him because he was with Mukuro and wouldn't be back in a while. Since the convention his friends gave him he felt like he had a clan to come to when the Call sang in his veins.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. He put it on hot to wake him up, but not too hot, and stripped of his clothes to get in. The jet water sprayed on him, waking him up instantly. He had forgotten the queasy feeling as he got ready for the day. Then he notices the water was too hot. He turned on the cold more but it was still hot, boiling hot.

"Yea!" He jumped out of the tub and looked at the red marks on his skin. First degree burns. They'll hurt for a while but they're nothing. Okay, no bath today. He turned off the water and walked to the sink to wash his face. Turning on the cold water he filled his cupped hands and splashed his face.

"Whoa!" The water was freezing. I mean below 32*. What the hell was going on? He shook it off and walked down to the kitchen to where Shiori, his kaasan, was making strawberry pancakes. He went to the refrigerator and poured himself a big glass of orange juice.

"Ready for breakfast, hon," asked Shiori.

"Starving."

Shiori laughed. "Then I'll double the order." As soon in front of his sat a stack of pancake drenched in syrup and butter.

"Looks delicious, kaasan," said Kurama and started stuffing his face.

"Slow down, Shuichi! You'll get yourself sick!"

Kurama slowed down and slowly ate his food. When he was done not a single cake was left. All twelve strawberry pancakes were gone!

"Guess you were starving. You get to school now." And Kurama kissed Shiori good-bye grabbed his bag and ran out the door. He ran into Yusuke and Kuwabara on the way to school and since he was early he stayed and talked to them.

"Did you like that party we made for you last month," asked Yusuke.

"For the hundredth time, Yusuke, yes! That was very nice of you to do. If you didn't I would have gone rapid or something!"

"Yeah we're glad too!"

"Kurama," said Kuwabara looking closely at the fox, "are you sick? You look very pale."

"As a matter of fact I do feel queasy but that could be from the pancakes I ate this morning."

"But Shiori is a great cook," said Yusuke. "You can't get food poisoning from her."

"I feel fine enough to go to school. Speaking of which, you two go!" And he pushed the delinquents to their school. He walked toward his school as well. The crowd of fans rushed toward him and he quickly went to class with one clinging to his shirt and trying to pull out his hair. Opening a book he read the first section while the teacher began the class. Halfway through the study he felt lightheaded and a little woozy.

_`Maybe Kuwabara's right,'_ he thought, _`maybe I am sick. But I never get sick.' _He raised a hand.

"Yes, Shuichi?"

"Se-Sensei, I don't feel well. Can I go to the nurse?"

"Oh! Of course!" And Kurama walked out of the room. He walked into the bathroom instead of the nurse's office and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was ghostly pale and his lips were blue. His once wild hair now hanged limp on his head and his pupils had dilated till they were black spots in his gold eyes. What a livin' friggin' second! Gold?! Why are his eyes gold?! He's not mad at anyone, at least not enough to have his youko eyes. What the hell wrong with him?

He took a raged breath and coughed hard. Spit the gunk he had caught in his throat he looked at his hand stupidly when he saw blood mixed with saliva and mucus in his hand. He couldn't be? But his cycle wasn't for another three hundred years! How could this happen?!

`Shuichi's form,' he thought. `It somehow set my breeding cycle out of phase! I have to tell Hiei!'

He coughed again and more blood stained his fingers. He tried to walk out but he fainted. A boy coming in found him a minute later and they called an ambulance.

***TBC* **


	2. The Fight

**Chapter 2=The Fight **

Kurama woke in the afternoon. An IV was stuck in his arm and it stung a little, computers monitor his heart rate and brain activities. The sheets stank of starch and the room had the usual smell hospitals had. He was trying to sit up when Shiori walked in to check on him.

"Shuichi, you're up! Are you feeling alright now, honey. Do you need anything, food, beverage?"

"No kaasan, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fainted in the school bathroom. A student found you and they called the hospital. The doctors don't know what's wrong with you but they want you to stay here for awhile."

"No," he said trying to get out of bed but Shiori stopped him, "I have to see Hiei. I need to see him."

"Hiei? Isn't he one of your friends? If you need to talk to him then give me his number and we'll call him here."

"He doesn't have a phone. I need to find him."

"What's so important that you need to talk to him?"

" Minamino-san," said a doctor walking in, "can I speak with you?"

"Yes." And she left with the doctor. When they closed the door Kurama got out of bed and silently walked to the door. Carefully opening it a crack he listened to the conversation outside the door.

"The test results just came in and we found something unusual," said the doctor. "There seems to be a parasite or something growing in your son's abdomen. We think that is way your son is lost of blood and why his eyes are gold."

"Is it mutating him? If it is then get it out!" said Shiori.

"We don't know if that's wise. It doesn't seem to be life threatening to him at the moment but I don't like the look of it. We are going to run more tests on him to find out more before we do anything rational."

"My son may be dying and all you're doing is tests?! What kind of hospital is this?!"

"If you want us to remove the parasite from your son we will. We can schedule him for tomorrow."

"Yes, I want that thing out of him!"

"Kaasan!" Kurama couldn't take it anymore. He threw open the door and looked at his mother straight in the eye. "Kaasan, I need to speak with you."

Shiori was about to protest but she looked at her son and saw that he was a different person. In the light of the hall she show the cold, steel glint in his gold eyes that told her she had to obey him or something bad would happen.

"Okay, son." And she followed him into the room. Kurama closed the door behind her tightly and locked the door. He turned d to look at Shiori, more sure on what he was about to do than anything. Shiori looked frightened at the person who was her son. Something about him now frightened her but she wanted to know what was wrong with her son.

"Shiori, what's wrong with me is nothing the doctors can explain, it's supernatural," he said and Shiori gasped when he used her name instead of calling her mother, but what shocked her was the tone in his voice. It wasn't the sweet, soothing tones of her son, this one was cold and malicious, but it sounded like he wouldn't ever hurt her.

"Shuichi, what's wrong with you? You know what that thing is inside you, don't you?"

"Yes. Shiori, I can't tell you the truth yet, not till I talk to Hiei."

"Why do you need to talk to Hiei?"

"Because he needs to know about this! Get me out of here and I will go to him. Telling him what happened to me. And then you. Please?"

"All right, Shuichi, I'll get you out of here."

"Thank you, mother."

Shiori walked out of the hospital and talked to the doctor. It took a while but she convinced him to let her take Kurama home. He got dressed and they drove away.

"Where does Hiei live?" asked Shiori.

"Hiei doesn't have any real home, he just wonders around. If he needed a place to stay he comes to one of us. Take me to the park and leave. I will come home."

"But Shuichi. . ."

"Just do it, kaasan. I can't explain right now! But I promise I will."

Shiori nodded. The voice coming out of her son scared her but she knew her son would never hurt her so she turned toward the park and parked in front of it. Kurama unbuckled and got out; walking in. Shiori watched her son go and drove away back to the house. It wasn't that she trusted her son but she was worried about him. What was that thing in him? Would it hurt him, or kill him?

Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

********

Kurama walked down the path for awhile then turned off toward the portal. Walking in him ran Mukuro's palace. He banged hard on the door and yelled.

"Let me in! I need to see Hiei!"

"Who are you?" asked a guard in the battlements.

"I am Kurama, Hiei's friend. I need to see him now!"

The guard started yelling to open down and the word was passed. A few minutes later the guard yelled back down, "The Lady Mukuro will see you!"

"Mukuro? I asked for Hiei!" Kurama yelled back as the doors were opened. An escort showed him to Mukuro's office and left him with the half android woman. She was sitting behind her desk and looking straight at him with her one good eye.

"And what could be so important that I would have to call my best general from patrolling?" she asked.

"That is something only discussed by me and Hiei."

"You may be Youko Kurama but you don't scare me. What is it?"

"I won't tell you."

Mukuro looked him up and down, noting the gold eyes and silver streaks that now showed in his hair. She sensed his youki level was down to almost half and the paleness in his face, making him look deathly white.

"Are you sick? Why would you need to see Hiei if you were sick?

"I am not sick!"

"Then why is your energy level down to less than half? You have to be sick."

"I am not. . ."But an abrupt coughing made him stop mid-sentence. More blood spilled in his hand as he clutched his stomach and kneel to the floor. Mukuro watched as blood stained the marble floor and smiled.

"I have been reading up on youko, did you know that? I know what these symptoms mean. Hiei did it, didn't he?"

"That's none of your business!"

"You're pregnant, aren't you? With Hiei's baby?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Pity that I didn't get to be the one but there is still time. I just need to get rid of one obstacle."

"What are you talking about? You're. . . you're in love with Hiei?"

"Yes! And if it wasn't for you than I would have had him! I almost had him! Then you had to take him from me! A youko bastard that could stay with a lover for more than a night! You lied and steal to get what he wants! I won't let you take Hiei away from me! Soon he will be mine." She pushed a button on her desk and two guards walked in. "Take this bastard to a detention cell. He just threatened me."

"What, no!" yelled Kurama as the two guards grabbed his arms. He used what little energy he could spare to blast the guards and kill them, Mukuro put up a shield to protect her. He turned to her with a face of anger and loathing.

"Kurama!" Both Kurama and Mukuro turned to Hiei at the door standing in shock at the dead guards and his lover in his boss's office. "What are you doing?"

"Hiei, I. . ." started Kurama but Mukuro stopped him.

"Hiei, he's trying to kill me!"

"What? No Hiei, don't believe her!"

"It's true, Hiei. He attacked me!"

"Kurama, is this true?"

"No Hiei, you know me. I don't do that!"

"He's a youko, Hiei, youkos lie. He's lying."

"I am not! Hiei, I don't lie, not to you. I didn't attack her!"

"SHUT UP!!" Hiei's yell was so loud it shook the rafters. Kurama flinched at his best friend's rage and Mukuro gave a small smile behind her mask. "I don't need to hear anymore. I need to think. Kurama, leave!"

"But Hiei, I . . ."

"Leave!"

Kurama looked in shock at the fire Koorime, and then hung his head. He walked to the door and stopped under the frame.

"You want me to leave, Hiei. Okay, I'll leave." And he was gone; no one saw the tear roll down his cheek.

***TBC* **


	3. Gone

**Chapter 3=Gone! **

Hiei ran through the roof tops toward Kurama's house. It had been a week since the fight and he needed to apologize to his fox. Hiei did believe Kurama but he was so frustrated at the time he wasn't thinking so he yelled at Kurama and told him to leave. Hiei cringed at the memory. Ever since he met Kurama he promised himself that he wouldn't hurt the fox. When he stabbed Kurama with the Demonic Sword he almost killed himself at that instant if he didn't fight with Yusuke. And after word it was Kurama who told him to stay alive. `Nothing was worth dying over.' That's what the fox said. But this time he didn't hurt Kurama physically. He hurt him emotionally. Hiei could feel it. It was alike a sharp pain in his heart, like someone took his katana and stabbed him.

`I have to apologize,' thought Hiei. `I have to say sorry.'

He landed on his tree, the tree that overlooked Kurama's window. His tree? He started calling it that ever since he met Kurama and started to sleep outside the fox's bedroom till Kurama told Hiei to came in and sleep in his room any time the fire Koorime felt like it. Hiei started to came in everyday just to watch the fox do his homework and help his mother clean the house. He felt that Kurama's home and turned into his home too.

"You mean you actually feel like you have a home," asked Kurama when Hiei asked why he felt comfortable in Kurama's house.

"Why do you call it home?"

"Home is where the heart is," said Kurama and he would say nothing more. Hiei had been pondering that saying for months and he figured it out when he and Kurama came together. Hiei's heart belonged to Kurama and the fox was his home.

Hiei looked into the window and saw nothing but darkness, he couldn't see anything. Carefully landing on the sill he tapped the glass. Kurama would jump up from his desk or bed and run to the window to open it. But no fox. Where was he? Hiei carefully opened the window and jumped in. He looked around the tidy room. That's just what it was, tidy. The bed was made, no clothes on the floor, desk clear of work, and absolutely no fox. Where was Kurama?

The phone rang and Hiei jumped at the sudden noise. It rang three times before it stopped and he heard Shiori's voice downstairs. He carefully opened the door and crept down to find out what was going on.

"I don't care how long it take, just find him!" yelled Shiori. Hiei's ears perked at her tone of voice. According to Kurama Shiori never yells.

"I told you he went to the park and didn't come back. . . No, I don't believe he's dead. He can't be dead, I would know. I'm his mother!"

Hiei almost fell. Kurama gone? That's way there was no one in his room. Kurama went missing. But why, when?

"Look officer, I'm sorry but I just want my son back but I will not believe he's dead. Not until I see proof. . .Yes, I would like you to continue searching. . .Yes. . .Yes. . .That's fine, thank you." And she hung up. She walked to the couch and cried. "Shuichi, Shuichi, where did you go? You said you would come back!"

Hiei walked toward her and stood next to her. She gasped and looked at him tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're . . . you're Hiei, aren't you?" she asked and he nodded. "He wanted to see you, so bad. Something was wrong with him but he said it wasn't bad and he had to see you. I got him out of the hospital and took him to the park. He told me to go home and walked in. He never came back."

"Do you know what was wrong with him?"

"The doctors found a parasite or something in his stomach. Didn't he tell you? He went to see you."

"I saw him, but he was fighting with my . . .Aunt when I got there. I was mad and I kick him out before I knew why he was there."

"Why are you here?"

"To apologize. I'm sorry. I believe I'm the reason Ku-Shuichi left."

"It wasn't your fault. Please help find him. His other friends are, Yusuke, Kazuma and them. Please do."

"Don't worry, Shiori," said Hiei walking to the stairs, "I won't stop till I do. Even if it takes my whole life, I'll find him and bring him back to you."

"That's all I ask." And Hiei disappeared. Shiori ran outside in time to see a small black shadow run through the roof tops.

**********

Kurama lay huddled in the freezing snow trying to skin the rabbit he caught. He had run away from home and Hiei because Hiei asked him too. When he ran out of Mukuro's palace he ran till he couldn't run anymore not caring where he went. When he finally stopped running he found himself in a winter wonderland. He was near Koorime territory, he knew it. If there was one place Hiei wouldn't go, it's here. So Kurama found a cave and made a giant bon fire toward the end to heat it up. Catching food and uncovering edible plants was the first thing he did. He had taken a La semilla del Cambio (Kurama: It's in Spanish. Kori: I didn't know how to say it in Japanese.), The Seed of Change, to switch genders. He wasn't going to lose his baby just because his love didn't want him any more. But no matter what, she would take care of her child.

In the week she had been gone her facial features again changed. Her ears moved to the top of her head and a tail sprouted from the base of her spine. Her nails sharpened and her hair had a silver hue to it. She was slowly turning to youko. How long it took she didn't know but she hoped it would be soon. She tried to put away the craving that was bombarding her but every now and then she craved the honey staked ham that her mother made or same barbecued ribs. But she settled on the food she had instead on the food she wanted. And she wasn't sure if it was enough for a person and a baby on the way to survive.

Finally skinning the rabbit she skewered it and put in the fire. While it cooked she went looking for more fire wood in the snow. She couldn't grow any for she needed her ki for the baby to develop to full term. Finding enough wood to last a while she returned and put them in a corner. She knew she needed more than just food and fire. She needed warmer clothes and blankets; she left home with nothing but the clothes on her back. She could catch bigger animals and use their fur as blankets and roughly made cloaks but how was she going to catch them with minimal ki levels? Could she do it like a cave man of old Ningenkai? A sharp piece of wood and a club? If they could survive the last two thousand years with just those then she could too.

Walking outside, shivering at the sudden cold, she walked to a sapling she saw earlier and broke it at the base by kicking it hard. Taking it back she stripped it of its branches with a bone knife she made a few days back. Putting one end in the fire she went to the branches till she found a forked one that was strong enough for her to make a stone club with. When she was clearing the cave when she found it she found many sharp stone. She decided to use one for her club. Going outside to where she had piled them she looked through till she found one sharp enough to her satisfactory. Going in she went back to the spear and took it out of the fire. Setting it on a flat rock she sharpened the charred end to a point till she thought it was sharp enough. Setting the spear aside she went back to the club and stripped the branch of its leaves. Carefully setting the sharp stone in the fork she bent the two strong twigs and tied them tightly with leather string she made from the animals she had skinned. Taking an oval shaped stone she chipped away on the new hatchet till it was at a point. After this she was so tire that all she could do was put more wood in the fire and curls up near it, prayed she'd live to see the morning.

***TBC* **


	4. A Little Help

**Chapter 4= A Little Help/ 3 months- January **

Kurama quietly covers the mess she made that morning. She couldn't wait till the morning sickness passes and all she had to worry about was the cravings. She pulled the bear fur she had made around her shoulders and walked back to the cave, coughing. She needed medicine, she knew she was sick but she could do nothing. She could go someplace warmer but she would risk being caught by the slave trains. Anyone would love to have a silver youko with crimson streaks in their fur.

Going to the traps she collected the unfortunate animals and went back to the cave but as soon as got in she fainted.

********

Rui walked out in the snow and enjoyed the cold. Being a Koorime she loved this time of year, when the snow falls and covers the land, but in the Glacier country it's like that all the time.

She sighed. Yukina would love to walk in the snow with her, so would Hina. She raised Yukina since the tiny Koorime was a newborn, since Hina killed herself for the banishment of her son. Rui hoped that the Forbidden Child had forgotten where he came from but a few hundred years later he returned and asked for his sister. When she told him that Yukina left to find him and showed him Hina's grave he left and she'd never seen him again. Everyday she prayed for the twins' safety and she hoped her prayers were answered.

She walked through the snow and walked to the mountain range near the border. Animals ran around playfully around her feet and birds of all colors flew around her head. She giggled when a rabbit rolled down a snow dune.

"Careful, little one," she said picking the tiny animal up and petted it. A yelp was heard and turned to see one of the foxes dart into the foothill, followed by the other animals. Rui was curious on what could have caught their attention and followed them. Pulling back some bushes she spotted red silver hair and rugged brown clothing in the snow.

"Oh my!" She ran to Kurama and checked her over. Rui could tell that she was very sick and three months along. Wrapping Kurama tightly with the bear skin she picked the fox up and carried her to the city. Walking though the back streets she managed to get to her house undetected. Closing the door she called to her servants and ordered them to get the house Healer and to not tell any one. The servants ran to do what she asked with no question.

*********

Kurama wake feeling pleasantly warm and clean. She hadn't had a bath in three months and almost forgot what clean felt like. Opening her eyes she saw a white marble ceiling and a bright light. She shut her eyes tightly against the brightness and put a hand over her eyes.

"I cast a spell in the room to make it warm for you," said a voice in the corner of the room. Kurama sat up a little to see Rui looking at her. "I know how people like you hate the cold."

"What am I . . .?"

"I found you in the snow. If you stayed out there much longer you would have been dead, you and your baby."

"The baby! Is my baby all right?"

"Yes, the baby is well. I was lucky I found you in time. I quickly brought you here and had my Healers heal you but you will have to stay in bed for a few days. Please don't leave my house for any reason. Why are you here anyway?"

"I had nowhere else to go. Plus I was running from someone. I knew he wouldn't find me here."

"Care to tell?" Kurama shook her head.

"All you need to know is that he didn't want me anymore."

"If that is what you wish. Will you tell me about yourself? Like your name? I'm Rui."

Kurama tensed. Should she tell this stranger her real name? Hiei told her about Rui. She was the one who tossed him away. And left him, but was also the one to tell him about Yukina. Kurama decided to give Rui her name.

"My name is Shuichi."

*********

Over the last few days Shuichi had gotten used to being in the Koorime house. Rui had had a bodyguard stay with her all the time and a spell was put on her to look like a Koorime. Her hair had turned from silver red to sky blue, like Botan's, and her eyes changed form gold to deep sea blue. Her guard's name was Tina and she was bound to Shuichi's will and obeyed her with out question.

"Where did you come from," asked Shuichi one day. She knew her body guard wasn't a Koorime because she didn't have the shades of blue in her hair and eyes. She had blonde hair always tied in a braid and blue eyes. A sword was present at the woman's hip and a dagger. Plus the fox had sensed spiritual energy from her not demonic.

"I came from America, Ms. Shuichi," said Tina. "My parents were farmers. When I was thirteen I stumbled upon a portal here and wondered around, trying to find a way home. I was found by the Koorime one night and took me to a prison camp with some others to work in their mines for Ice Crystals. I got into a lot of fights and the Koorime saw potential in me and made me a guard with some other luck ones. I never let down my superiors."

Shuichi nodded, listening to the woman. She didn't flinch at the use of her human name. She had started to think of herself that way. Over time Rui taught her about the Koorime so Shuichi could blend in more. Word was spread that a cousin of Rui's named Shuichi who lived in the outskirts of the city came to visit and was expecting her first child. People came to see her and she told a few white lines about her life outside the city. No one questioned. Shuichi loved being there but she knew she had to be careful and not tell the truth. And as much as she likes being there she missed her friends and family. Especially Hiei.

_Forget about him,'_ she thought. _'He's gone.'_

**`He was mine,'** growled Youko.

_'He didn't want us remember?' _

**'He loved us!' **

_`If he loved us why did he send us away?' _

**'We misunderstood. We need to go back!' **

_'Too late.'_ And she shut the fox out.

***TBC* **


	5. The Search

**Chapter 5=The Search **

Hiei jumped on a branch and looked around. No redhead, move to somewhere else. That had become his routine for the past three months. Mukuro had given him numerous orders to return to the palace for odd reasons but Hiei ignored them and kept looking for Kurama. He had promised Shiori, and himself, that he wouldn't stop looking for the fox. Yusuke was using the spirit compass to find Kurama but the fox had gone too far for the compass's range, all three detectives were searching Makai whenever possible, Hiei all the time, Shiori and the girls were looking all over Ningenkai and Koenma was searching all three worlds, so far they found nothing. But they refused to give up.

He landed on another branch near a stream and looked around. He had sensed something that seemed like Kurama's signature but he wanted to check it out. All youko had the same sense of signature but with a difference, some wielded fire, lighting, but mostly plants. Hiei looked around to find no silver haired fox but he did find a dark spot between some bushes. Jumping down to the fox den Hiei looked inside and cursed. It was Kurama's old den where he store the treasures he wanted to keep. Kurama had taken them to it after a tough mission to rest. He remembered the first time they had came here. Kurama had traps around and they almost died if Kurama hadn't been there. He told them to send their ki out so the traps would recognize them and they did, the traps stopped attacking them and were the reason they didn't attack Hiei when he walked up to the fox cave.

Hiei looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. Well, now that he was here he might as well rest. He didn't like the idea of resting while Kurama was missing but Yukina, and Kurama when he found the fox, would be mad at him if he was falling asleep at his feet. Walking inside he went to the bed and curled up in the covers. The sense of Kurama's ki around his territory was soothing and he fell asleep peacefully for the first time in three months. But it was plagued by dreams.

~~~~Dream~~~~~

Hiei ran fast through he woods toward the portal he had set up awhile ago. He had felt his fox's stress and ran to help. To hell with Mukuro's orders! He's going to find his fox and make him better. Even if he had to kill for his fox to be happy again. He stopped when he felt Kurama's signature change direction. He was heading for Mukuro's palace! The fox probably thought he was there! Changing direction he ran as fast as he could toward Mukuro's fortress and waited for them to open the gate. It took to damn long.

"Oil that gate," he growled at the guard who had come to greet him. "Where is Kurama?"

"Yes sir! He is with Lady Mukuro, sir. She wished to see him."

"Why would Mukuro want to see Kurama?"

"I don't know, sir! She said that she wanted to see him!"

"Go back to your post. I'll go see her."

"Yes sir!"

Hiei walked in the fort as the guard returned to his station. Why would Mukuro want to see Kurama? Sure he knew his boss had a thing for him but he always had his eye on Kurama and no one else. But what would Mukuro want with Kurama?

He walked along the corridor when he felt Kurama's signature get desperate and frightened. His fox was in trouble! Mukuro wouldn't. . ? Feeling the worst for his fox he ran to Mukuro's office and threw open the door.

Two dead guards lay on the floor near Kurama and he looked at Mukuro with anger and loathing. Blood was on the floor and some ran from the fox's mouth but Hiei felt no pain or injury from the fox.

"Kurama!" Both persons looked at Hiei as he looked in shock at the mess around him. "What are you doing?"

"Hiei, I . . ." started Kurama but Mukuro stopped him.

"Hiei, he's trying to kill me!"

"What? No Hiei, don't believe her!"

"It's true, Hiei. He attacked me!"

"Kurama, is this true," asked Hiei. The fire Koorime had to admit, the evidence was right there. Two guards dead and Kurama in his boss' office was pretty suspicious as the humans would say.

"No Hiei, you know me. I don't do that!"

"He's youko Hiei, youkos lie. He's lying!"

"I am not! Hiei, I don't lie, not to you. I didn't attack her!"

"SHUT UP!!" Hiei's head hurt so much he had to yell and it shook the rafters. Kurama became frightened at his love's rage that he cringed away. Hiei didn't want Kurama afraid of him, he tried to calm down. He was unaware of Mukuro's smile behind her mask. "I don't need to hear anymore. I need to think. Kurama, leave."

"But Hiei, I . . ."

"Leave!"

Kurama looked in shocked at him and Hiei cringed inwardly. He knew he had hurt the kitsune bad. Kurama hung his head and walked toward the door. Hiei was about to say something when Kurama stopped and said, "You want me to leave, Hiei? Okay, I'll leave." And he was gone. Hiei was going after him when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. It hurt worse than when he get torn up in battle, worse than when he used the Black Dragon for the first time. Hiei clutched his heart and grunted, sweating and shivering from the pain coming from his fox.

"Hiei, what's wrong? If that fox hurt you I swear."

"You'll do nothing, Mukuro," growled Hiei and looked angrily at his boss. "You'll do nothing to Kurama! I'm leaving to think. Don't try to find me!" And he left to Kurama's den, where he was that night. He stayed there to recover from the pain his fox sent him and to think. Who was more important to him, Mukuro or Kurama? Mukuro gave him orders and a job, Kurama gave him love and a home. When he was hurt, Mukuro would heal him to keep him fighting, Kurama healed him to see him again and try to make him smile. After all the time he'd been alive he hadn't really smiled and that's what the fox was looking for. Mukuro just wanted him for his fighting skills; Kurama wanted him for his company and the love he never said. There was no doubt on who was more important.

~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~

He woke up the next morning feeling lonesome. Several time he tried to find Kurama next to him but he remember that it was the signature he felt, not his fox. Hiei gently rubbed the scars on his neck. He and Kurama had marked each other when they first made love during Kurama's convention Hiei had suggested. He didn't know what had prompted him to suggest a party for the fox; maybe he just wanted to help. But when Kurama had clamed him as the fox's mate he was overjoyed, even if he had claimed the fox first. That had been instinct, to bite something when he felt pain, but that time it was territorial instinct. He wanted to claim the fox as his and he did. When Kurama claimed him too they had made a bond that nothing could break, but Hiei felt he broke that bond when he yelled at the fox to leave.

_`I can't feel him anymore,'_ thought Hiei. _`I used to but I can't now, that's why I came back early that day. I felt that Kurama was stressed about something important and went to find him. But when I felt him at the palace I panicked. I didn't know what to do and they were telling me so many different defenses I didn't know who to believe but now I do. Kurama, Fox, I'm sorry.' _

He jumped through a portal and ran to Genkai's temple, jumping in the courtyard where Yusuke and the others were. They met there every week to find out if they found any clue of Kurama; Hiei was the last to arrive.

"Hiei, finally," said Yusuke, "Did you find him?"

"I found his old cave, the one he took us too, last night, but nothing else."

"Damn!" Yusuke punch a tree so hard it split. He kept on punching it till it fell. Kuwabara cursed and ran to find a tree to punch, too.

"Where is he," yelled Yusuke as Keiko bandaged his bleeding hand and Yukina went after Kuwabara before the same happens with him. "What could have been so bad that he had to run away? Shiori said he went to see you Hiei, what happened?"

"I told you what happened!"

"Hiei-san," said Yukina leading Kuwabara to the porch. She managed to find him before he seriously hurt himself. "Tell us again."

"I was coming in from patrol when I felt Kurama in Mukuro's office. I was curious on why he was there so I went there. When I opened the door Kurama and Mukuro were standing each other off and two dead guards were by Kurama, they were to take him away I suppose."

"Was there anything different about Kurama," asked Genkai.

"He looked like his youko and human halves were fighting. His eyes were gold and his had had silver streaks in it, but his energy wasn't spiking like it would. In fact it was unusually down. And there was blood on the floor."

"Blood?" asked Keiko. "Was Kurama-san hurt?"

"He didn't look wounded but there was blood on the floor. And on his chin too. It seemed to run down his mouth, like an internal injury."

"Blood on the floor and switching aspects," said Genkai. "I need to read up on this but I probably won't find much. Kurama is the first youko to merge souls with a human so we won't know what's really wrong with him. But I will try my best."

Genkai walked into the temple as Yukina said, "What could be wrong with Kurama-san?"

"I wish I knew," said Botan.

***TBC* **


	6. Splendor

**Chapter 6: Splendor/6 months **

Shuichi sat in a winter garden reading a book. She spent the last six months in the Koorime city without trouble. But she still aches for the greenery of the Makai forests but like most of her symptoms she bit her lip and got through it. She went on a few shopping trips with Rui and her friends but declined a lot of them for drowsiness. She was starting to get more and more tired but she didn't let it stop her from going on with a semi-normal life in the Koorime territory.

**'Hiei should be with us.' **

_'Will you give it a rest? He doesn't love us.' _

**'We can try to feel him. We may still have the connection.' **

_'It's gone! I tried it months ago and it's lost. We broke it.' _

**'You can't break the bond! It can never be broken, that's why youko mate for life! Because the bond can't be broken!' **

_'Recheck that, will you. Because our's broken.' _

**'It can't be!' **

_'What else would you call it?' _

Youko was silent. For once the centuries old fox didn't have anything to say. Shuichi returned to her reading as Tina watched her endlessly. Tina never left Shuichi's side for anything unless Shuichi said so. She didn't care. The ningen's silent presence was soothing to her. Like when . . . No, she would not think of him! Not any more. It was over between them. That was that.

Shuichi turned her attention back to the book but couldn't read it. She was thinking about what Youko said. Could the bond be broken? Could it just have been a mistake to leave? She knew she was pregnant but she ran and now she was in a place she didn't really want to be. Was it the right thing?

"Shuichi!"

Shuichi looked up to see Rui running to her with what looked like an invitation in her hands.

"Yes, Rui?" she asked looking up from her book.

"The Lady Jimena is holding a baby shower for you. She figured that you would want one!"

"Rui, I don't want to expose myself too much! I'm not a Koorime you know that!"

"But if you don't go they'll suspect and it's being held for you!"

"If I have to but don't make it too long! I don't want to slip up on your customs."

"Of course."

They went shopping the next day and got Shuichi some new wardrobe. She really didn't want to go shopping but she didn't want the other Koorimes to be suspicious on why she wasn't getting out more. The day of the shower she wore a blue and white kimono and her hair was up. She greeted the guests and conversed with them when they talked. Soon she felt claustrophobic and left outside saying politely that she needed some air and needed to be alone. She walked into the nearby woods and breathed in the pine scent. She looked up at the sky and saw a star shining brightly.

**'Going to make a wish?' **

_'Shut up.' _

**'Well, are you?' **

_'I don't have to answer you.' _

**'I believe I know what you wish for. You want Hiei back, don't you?' **

_'Be quiet.' _

**'And you want him to hold you like he used to and love you like he used to.' **

_'I told you he doesn't want us any more! He broke the bond!' _

**'He could be crying over our disappearance.' **

_'Or he's going to find some new lover, like Mukuro.' _

**'He wouldn't. . . .You feel that?' **

_'Yes, it's Hiei!' _

She ran down the line of tree and her ki instinctively made a shield to protect her. She didn't want to see Hiei again, he would kill her.

**'Shuichi, what are you doing?! Turn around! He's here!' **

_'I know baka! Why do you think I'm running?' _

**'He's looking for us!' **

_'To kill us!' _

**'Shuichi? Shuichi! No! Power down! Power down!' **

_'I-I can't! Kurama, help me! Kurama!' _

**'Shuichi!'** And she fainted.

**********

There! He knew he had it that time! It was Kurama! Hiei had spent the last three more months looking none stop and still didn't find anything. He had searched the entire Makai, except the Koorime territory. It had taken him another week to decide if he was going to risk going their but he decided that for Kurama he would travel the pits of Hell just to find him.

He had found a cave that looked like someone had lived their but it had been abandoned for weeks. He made camp there while he searched for Kurama and still couldn't find his fox. He was getting impatient to hold the fox in his arms again. And he missed the fox a lot. The others and Shiori still haven't given up on finding Kurama. They came back to her once a week with the same answer and Hiei would see her when he went back to report on his findings. They had gotten used to each other and Shiori even adopted him as a second son. She always asked him what his relationship was with Kurama was and Hiei told her plan and simple that they were just friends but he could sense that she believed it was something more. He didn't tell because he knew it was Kurama's job to tell his mother the truth. So he gave the same answer to Shiori every time she asked. They were just friends.

He ran toward the source of the power surge and nearly tripped when he found that it lead him to the city. He jumped in a tree when he heard people surround a girl with sky blue hair who seemed to have fainted in the snow.

"Shuichi, Shuichi, are you okay?"

Hiei nearly slipped from his perch but kept his balance. It couldn't be Kurama. Shuichi was a uni-sex name so he didn't let his hopes up. Besides the girl didn't look a thing like Kurama. He watched as a human guard too; the girl and carried her inside. When they were all back in he left and continued his search for his fox.

**TBC**


	7. So Much Happens In the Rahne

**No it is not a typo. That is the accurate spelling. **

**Chapter 7: So Much Happens In the Rahne/ 9months **

The party canceled early do to the fact that the hostess post out. Tina carried Shuichi back to her room and stood guard next to the door till Shuichi woke up. Shuichi then wouldn't get out of her room for days. Rui asked what was wrong but she never said anything, just that she didn't feel well and wanted to rest. Rui took the lie and didn't bother Shuichi about it again. Mean while the fox in Koorime disguise was recovering the ki she had lost, Rui told her she almost lost the baby and if she hadn't powered down then she would have. Shuichi was glad she did through she didn't do it.

_'Did you power me down?'_ she asked Youko.

**'We would have lost the baby if I didn't. Just before you past out.' **

_'Thank you.' _

**'I wasn't about to let it die. It's the only thing we have of him.' **

_'I hope it looks like him.' _

**'Oi! Don't forget about my charming features!' **

_'Ah, yes! Who can forget about Youko Kurama's features? Your silky silver hair-' _

**'One of my best features.' **

_'Your soft furry ears-' _

**'Sensitive too. As well as acute.' **

_'And your sheen silver tail. You are the picture of perfection.' _

**'You better believe it!' **

They laughed at their joke.

**'Ah, but what about you, Shuichi?' **

_'What do you mean?' _

**'Who in Ningenkai can forget your lugerious blood-red hair?' **

_'I try to keep it clean.' _

**'And my I add your spring green eyes?' **

_'I thought they bring out who I am.' _

**'You are the picture of perfection in Ningenkai!' **

_'You better believe it!' _

They laughed again and Shuichi fell asleep a few minutes later. She felt better now that she had a laugh. The month went by steadily and Shuichi had no more problems with the pregnancy. She felt like a kit again after a week of rest. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born.

*********

Shuichi woke one morning gasping for breathe. She woke when the baby violently kicked her stomach. Sitting up she groaned when a ripple of pain shot through her stomach.

"Tina!"

The human guard was in the room in a second. She looked nervously at her mistress and stood rigid at seeing her in pain.

"Get the Healer! The baby's coming!"

Tina ran as fast as her legs could carry her dragging the Healer from her house and to Shuichi's room. Rui was in already, one of her servants telling her that Shuichi was in labor. She held Shuichi's hand as the Tina ran in with the Healer.

"It's okay dear," said the Healer. "Breath slowly."

Shuichi did and gasped as her water broke. The Healer set her on the bed.

"It's almost time," said the Healer. "Just push with the next contraction."

Shuichi did. She pushed while Rui held her hand and Tina watched in the corner. She pushed hard and held her breathe with each contraction. She was relieved when the Healer said, "I can see the head!"

Shuichi gave one lost push and it felt like her skin was being ripped apart.

"It's a youko!" yelled the Heller. "I have to tell the Elders!"

She was about to leave when a voice stopped her.

"You will not take another step with that kit."

The Healer looked behind her to see a silver youko standing tall by the bed. The Healer tried to walk out but bumped into Tina at the door.

"Give me the kit," said Kurama. Shuichi had allowed Youko to take over to try and get the kit back. The Healer was too scared to argue and handed the kit the Kurama. She got her first look at her baby. It was a beautiful. She had silver white hair and red eyes.

**'She looks like Hiei,'** said Youko.

_'She does.' _

Indeed she had Hiei's face, the only thing that shows her Shuichi form was the red tips on the ears and tail.

"She's beautiful," said Kurama reverting to her between form. (Between youko and human for any who's confused. Red-silver hair and gold eyes.)

"What are you going to name her," asked Rui. Kurama looked out into the rain that had started while she was giving birth. She remembers Hiei telling her once when she was male that it was raining when he was thrown from this very city. And it was raining when she was shot.

**'So much happens in the rain,'** she thought.

_'Yes.' _

"Her name is Rahne," she said and walked out. She walked quickly and quietly through the sleeping city and walked out the gate. She froze when she heard the snow crunch behind her and looked around to see Tina following her.

"You don't have to guard me anymore," she said. "you're not bound my orders anymore."

"But what about loyalty," said Tina. "I want to come with you!"

"I'll be on the run. The Koorimes will be hunting me.

"I don't care! I know their weaknesses. I can watch your back!"

Shuichi turned and walked away. A few feet away from Tina she stopped and looked at the ningen over her shoulder.

"Just watch yours."

Tina smiled and followed her mistress.

**TBC**


	8. Ran Away, Ran In

**Chapter 9: Christmas In Hell/14 months-December **

Shuichi woke to the annoying call of the guards. After spending four months in the hellish prison she had gotten used to the calls and nightly noises. Her first night there she woke to find demons trying to sneak in to see what she had brought and see if it was any use to them. She quickly chased them out and threatened anyone who tried to come in her hut a slow and painful death. People left her alone after that.

Getting up she wrapped Rahne around her hip with a blanket she managed to pilfer from a stupid demon. She also stole clothes for her and Rahne from people who had died to over night from the cold or sickness. She also learned to be quick in taking what she needed or others will get there first.

She called the seeds that she had planted around the hut to protest their small dwelling. When she was done she walked to the feeding area. She wasn't surprised to see the long line at the food stand. It was normal. You get there as fast as you could or you don't get feed. She had spent the first week without food till she made her new schedule. Now she went by it pretty well.

"Hey! Let go!"

Shuichi looked around to find a black haired human trying to protect her meager bowl of food from three demons.

"Give us your food and maybe you'll live," said one demon.

"No! My brother's sick! It's for him, he's hungry!" yelled the girl.

"We're all hungry."

"Yes, we are," said Shuichi walking toward them. She didn't like watching a girl loose her food to a couple of bullies. "And hunger can make us do stupid things. Leave her alone."

"What gives you the right to tell us what to do," growled a demon. He took out a roughly made knife and advanced toward her, his friends followed suit. Shuichi took Rahne from her hip and handed her to the girl.

"Hold her for a second," she said and faced the demons. The three surrounded her in a triangle and she took out a Leaf Blade, willing it to be a sword.

"You won't stand a chance," chuckle the demon with the knife.

"We'll see."

They attacked. She easily dodged their uncoordinated attacks and attacked back. In less than a minute one was missing a head, another had a sliced stomach and one was missing and arm.

"Leave," she said and the demon used his only arm to drag his friend away. Shuichi dropped the blade and retrieved her daughter, wrapping her with the blanket.

"Thank you," said the girl, "I'm Shinken."*

"My name is Shuichi. Where are your parents?"

"They died years ago. It's just me and my brother, Shinta."

"Take me to your brother. Maybe I can help."

"But what about your . . ."

"I've gone longer and my daughter's still young. Take me to him."

Shinken nodded and lead her to where she lived. Shuichi was disgusted at what she saw. Shinken and her brother lived in a ragged tent, holes and patches decorated the sides and it looked like it would fall in a second.

Shinken crawled through the flap and Shuichi followed suit. Inside was a boy about sixteen with brown hair under the dirt and such. His face was pale and he breathed raspy. Around him were all the blankets and clothes his sister managed to get him.

"Shinta," said Shinken walking toward her brother, "I've brought food and someone to help."

"Shinken, is that you?" croaked Shinta opening a steel grey eye.

"Yes brother, it's me and I've brought someone to help you!"

"Don't need nobody."

"You're wrong, kid," said Shuichi. "You have freeze fever and without my help die."

"But it's just a cold!" exclaimed Shinken.

"It starts out like that but as it develops it gets worse. Only on expert healer can see it and he's lucky you found me in the early stages. If not then I couldn't help him."

"Please help him!"

"No," said Shinta taking his sister's hand, "don't need no help from a demon."

"Then how about from a human," said Shuichi and she changed into her human form. She was still a girl without the reverse seed and she kept her only stash in her den. Now she wished she kept one on her person.

"What are you," gasped Shinken.

"A friend. Now let me see your brother." She checked his forehead and heart rate. "He's burning up. We need to break his fever. Shinken, do you know how to start a fire?"

"Yes!"

"Start one and put as many large rocks you can find near it. When they're heated wrap them in blankets. Do it!"

Shinken nodded and ran outside. In a few minutes a fire was started and large rocks were piled around it. When there ready Shinken and Shuichi wrapped them in blankets and placed them around Shinta.

"Take this bowl and melt some snow. Bring it in to help break the fever." Shinken went to do what Shuichi said. In a few minutes they placed a wet warm rag on Shinta's head.

"Will he be okay now," asked Shinken.

"We'll see in the morning. Say. Do you know what day it is?"

"What day is it?"

"It's Christmas Eve!"

"It is? We used to celebrate Christmas sometimes but we last track of the days."

"I haven't. Demons have sort of internal chronometers. We know what day it is and what time it is."

"How can we celebrate Christmas? There's no presents, no decorations."

"You don't need those to celebrate a holiday. Christmas is about being with your family and those you care about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can get ready to celebrate in the morning. You're tired."

"Okay." And she fell asleep next to her brother. Shuichi found an extra blanket and found a spot to lie, knowing the children needed her more than her hut. In no time she was asleep with Rahne beside her.

*********

Shuichi woke from a pleasant dream. As always it was filled of home and of her friends but she knew it wasn't real. It was a life that was long past.

**'We can always go back,'** said Youko.

_'No,'_ she said. _'That life died a long time ago.'_

**'You cannot change who you are. You are no more a youko than you are human.' **

_'What do you mean by that?'_ But Youko was silent. Shuichi heard a soft moan and flicked a silver ear in the direction of the sound, Shinken was waking up. Shuichi crawled over to Shinta and checked his forehead. Several times that night she removed the rocks and reheated them at the fire and kept the embers burning.

"How is he?" asked Shinken. She sat up to look at the silver fox.

"His fever is broken, he will be fine."

Shinken's tears flowed from her face when Shuichi gave her conclusion.

"This is better than any present," said the twelve year old, giggling and laughing at her brother's recovered health.

"But he will need to rest s few days more," said Shuichi. "And when he's better you can move in with me."

"Really?"

"As great a job your brother is doing at protecting you, you still need a guardian and I have more room at my place."

"Sure, if Shinta does!"

"While we wait for him to wake up we'll get ready to celebrate tonight and make this gloomy camp a little brighter."

And they went around collecting wood and telling people of the party that night. A lot refused but some said they would think about it. That night they built up their little fire till it was roaring. A few people came but the ones who refused were protesting on why they wanted to celebrate Christmas when tidings weren't good.

"Have you forgotten what Christmas is about?" yelled Shuichi over the crowd. "Christmas isn't about the decorations or the gifts, it's about being with your loved one's and thanking the Lord for the gift of His Son!"

"God never done anything good for us," yelled a person.

"Are you that ignorant to go against our religion?! Have you given up on God because you're in this hell?! Maybe if we work hard enough we can turn this hell into something that can lift our spirits. We just have to take it one step at a time!"

Shuichi stopped as her ears picked up a soft voice singing. It was soft and hesitant at first but grew more courageous. Everyone stopped shouting as the sweet voice rose. Shuichi looked at the small singer.

"Away in a manger no crib for a bead," sang Shinken, "the little Lord Jesus lay down His sweet head. The stars in the heavens looked down where He lay. The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay."

As she sang others joined her till the whole crowd was singing along. People put in more wood to build up the fire and all night long they sang songs and played games. One man found a Bible he had saved and read from it. Soon the gloomy camp seemed brighter.

**TBC**

***Shinken: Name of a sword stance "Sword that Believes" **


	9. Christmas in Hell

Chapter 9: Christmas In Hell/14 months-December  
  
Shuichi woke to the annoying call of the guards. After spending four months in the hellish prison she had gotten used to the calls and nightly noises. Her first night there she woke to find demons trying to sneak in to see what she had brought and see if it was any use to them. She quickly chased them out and threatened anyone who tried to come in her hut a slow and painful death. People left her alone after that.  
  
Getting up she wrapped Rahne around her hip with a blanket she managed to pilfer from a stupid demon. She also stole clothes for her and Rahne from people who had died to over night from the cold or sickness. She also learned to be quick in taking what she needed or others will get there first.  
  
She called the seeds that she had planted around the hut to protest their small dwelling. When she was done she walked to the feeding area. She wasn't surprised to see the long line at the food stand. It was normal. You get there as fast as you could or you don't get feed. She had spent the first week without food till she made her new schedule. Now she went by it pretty well.  
  
"Hey! Let go!"  
  
Shuichi looked around to find a black haired human trying to protect her meager bowl of food from three demons.  
  
"Give us your food and maybe you'll live," said one demon.  
  
"No! My brother's sick! It's for him, he's hungry!" yelled the girl.  
  
"We're all hungry."  
  
"Yes, we are," said Shuichi walking toward them. She didn't like watching a girl loose her food to a couple of bullies. "And hunger can make us do stupid things. Leave her alone."  
  
"What gives you the right to tell us what to do," growled a demon. He took out a roughly made knife and advanced toward her, his friends followed suit. Shuichi took Rahne from her hip and handed her to the girl.  
  
"Hold her for a second," she said and faced the demons. The three surrounded her in a triangle and she took out a Leaf Blade, willing it to be a sword.  
  
"You won't stand a chance," chuckle the demon with the knife.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
They attacked. She easily dodged their uncoordinated attacks and attacked back. In less than a minute one was missing a head, another had a sliced stomach and one was missing and arm.  
  
"Leave," she said and the demon used his only arm to drag his friend away. Shuichi dropped the blade and retrieved her daughter, wrapping her with the blanket.  
  
"Thank you," said the girl, "I'm Shinken."*  
  
"My name is Shuichi. Where are your parents?"  
  
"They died years ago. It's just me and my brother, Shinta."  
  
"Take me to your brother. Maybe I can help."  
  
"But what about your . . ."  
  
"I've gone longer and my daughter's still young. Take me to him."  
  
Shinken nodded and lead her to where she lived. Shuichi was disgusted at what she saw. Shinken and her brother lived in a ragged tent, holes and patches decorated the sides and it looked like it would fall in a second.  
  
Shinken crawled through the flap and Shuichi followed suit. Inside was a boy about sixteen with brown hair under the dirt and such. His face was pale and he breathed raspy. Around him were all the blankets and clothes his sister managed to get him.  
  
"Shinta," said Shinken walking toward her brother, "I've brought food and someone to help."  
  
"Shinken, is that you?" croaked Shinta opening a steel grey eye.  
  
"Yes brother, it's me and I've brought someone to help you!"  
  
"Don't need nobody."  
  
"You're wrong, kid," said Shuichi. "You have freeze fever and without my help die."  
  
"But it's just a cold!" exclaimed Shinken.  
  
"It starts out like that but as it develops it gets worse. Only on expert healer can see it and he's lucky you found me in the early stages. If not then I couldn't help him."  
  
"Please help him!"  
  
"No," said Shinta taking his sister's hand, "don't need no help from a demon."  
  
"Then how about from a human," said Shuichi and she changed into her human form. She was still a girl without the reverse seed and she kept her only stash in her den. Now she wished she kept one on her person.  
  
"What are you," gasped Shinken.  
  
"A friend. Now let me see your brother." She checked his forehead and heart rate. "He's burning up. We need to break his fever. Shinken, do you know how to start a fire?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Start one and put as many large rocks you can find near it. When they're heated wrap them in blankets. Do it!"  
  
Shinken nodded and ran outside. In a few minutes a fire was started and large rocks were piled around it. When there ready Shinken and Shuichi wrapped them in blankets and placed them around Shinta.  
  
"Take this bowl and melt some snow. Bring it in to help break the fever." Shinken went to do what Shuichi said. In a few minutes they placed a wet warm rag on Shinta's head.  
  
"Will he be okay now," asked Shinken.  
  
"We'll see in the morning. Say. Do you know what day it is?"  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"It's Christmas Eve!"  
  
"It is? We used to celebrate Christmas sometimes but we last track of the days."  
  
"I haven't. Demons have sort of internal chronometers. We know what day it is and what time it is."  
  
"How can we celebrate Christmas? There's no presents, no decorations."  
  
"You don't need those to celebrate a holiday. Christmas is about being with your family and those you care about."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. We can get ready to celebrate in the morning. You're tired."  
  
"Okay." And she fell asleep next to her brother. Shuichi found an extra blanket and found a spot to lie, knowing the children needed her more than her hut. In no time she was asleep with Rahne beside her.  
  
*********  
  
Shuichi woke from a pleasant dream. As always it was filled of home and of her friends but she knew it wasn't real. It was a life that was long past.  
  
'We can always go back,' said Youko.  
  
'No,' she said. 'That life died a long time ago.'  
  
'You cannot change who you are. You are no more a youko than you are human.'  
  
'What do you mean by that?' But Youko was silent. Shuichi heard a soft moan and flicked a silver ear in the direction of the sound, Shinken was waking up. Shuichi crawled over to Shinta and checked his forehead. Several times that night she removed the rocks and reheated them at the fire and kept the embers burning.  
  
"How is he?" asked Shinken. She sat up to look at the silver fox.  
  
"His fever is broken, he will be fine."  
  
Shinken's tears flowed from her face when Shuichi gave her conclusion.  
  
"This is better than any present," said the twelve year old, giggling and laughing at her brother's recovered health.  
  
"But he will need to rest s few days more," said Shuichi. "And when he's better you can move in with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"As great a job your brother is doing at protecting you, you still need a guardian and I have more room at my place."  
  
"Sure, if Shinta does!"  
  
"While we wait for him to wake up we'll get ready to celebrate tonight and make this gloomy camp a little brighter."  
  
And they went around collecting wood and telling people of the party that night. A lot refused but some said they would think about it. That night they built up their little fire till it was roaring. A few people came but the ones who refused were protesting on why they wanted to celebrate Christmas when tidings weren't good.  
  
"Have you forgotten what Christmas is about?" yelled Shuichi over the crowd. "Christmas isn't about the decorations or the gifts, it's about being with your loved one's and thanking the Lord for the gift of His Son!"  
  
"God never done anything good for us," yelled a person.  
  
"Are you that ignorant to go against our religion?! Have you given up on God because you're in this hell?! Maybe if we work hard enough we can turn this hell into something that can lift our spirits. We just have to take it one step at a time!"  
  
Shuichi stopped as her ears picked up a soft voice singing. It was soft and hesitant at first but grew more courageous. Everyone stopped shouting as the sweet voice rose. Shuichi looked at the small singer.  
  
"Away in a manger no crib for a bead," sang Shinken, "the little Lord Jesus lay down His sweet head. The stars in the heavens looked down where He lay. The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay."  
  
As she sang others joined her till the whole crowd was singing along. People put in more wood to build up the fire and all night long they sang songs and played games. One man found a Bible he had saved and read from it. Soon the gloomy camp seemed brighter.  
  
***********  
  
*Shinken: Nam of a sword stance "Sword that Believes"  
  
I thought the name fight perfectly with her. As you can tell I made this chapter during the holidays. I kind of like it. 


	10. All I Want for Christmas is You

**Chapter10: All I Want for Christmas is You **

Hiei collected the tear gems and put them in a pouch before putting it in his pocket. He did it again. That was the fifth time this month. Yes, he was keeping track. He never cried till Kurama left and now he was. The information Tina gave him was small but good enough for a suspicion. According to the guard her mistress' name is Shuichi and left her lover because he didn't her anymore. That was all Tina could say. He had her repeat many time the story but each time was the same so he got nothing new. One thing puzzled him, the youko was a girl with a baby, Kurama was a male and certainly can't get pregnant. Can he?

Hiei looked up at the sky. Today was that damned ningen holiday called Christmas. It was to celebrate some baby's birth that they thought would be special. Hiei didn't really want to participate in it the first time but Kurama made him come to a "Christmas party" and Hiei went to get the fox off his hair, however he only stayed for a few minutes to prove he was there and left. He left to his favorite tree, the one outside Kurama's window. When the fox came back after the party he had called Hiei down and presented him with gifts from the gang. Hiei was shocked to find that they had given him presents, even that idiot Kuwabara, and unwrapped them in front of Kurama. The fox was happy that Hiei liked his gifts especially the one from the fox, an assassin dagger with a dragon etched onto the blade. Hiei carried the blade now, safely secured in his boot. This Christmas he wanted nothing more than his fox back, and then he would be happy.

"Are we leaving now," growled Tina. Hiei turned to look at the guard. The ningen woman refused to stay at Genkai's temple and insisted on joining him to find her mistress. Hiei didn't care, but he wasn't taking care of her.

"Don't have a heart attack," he growled. "We're leaving."

They had spent the last few months looking for the youko girl. He was furious to hear that there were twenty different prison camps and he almost burned her to a crisp. They've checked five so far because he had to walk slowly for her to keep up and that made him more frustrated. But he admitted that she was a fierce warrior. Several demons attacked them and she managed to watch both their backs even through she wasn't spiritually aware. She had gotten a few scratches but always nothing serious. He found out she could keep her own and he began to rely on her to a degree.

"The next one is over that ridge," said Tina pointing in the direction. Hiei walked to the ridge and looked down at the two mile long dome. It looked no different than the others, but hopefully this one had the informant he needed. He took of the ward for his Jagan and Looked. Inside he found several youko and various other creatures but not the one he and Tina were looking for. Putting the ward back he shook his head.

"Damn it," growled Tina and punched a tree. It cracked and splintered with the force and snow clumps fell.

"Are you crazy?!" growled Hiei, grabbing her wrist. "Do you want to be caught?!" He ran out of there as fast as he could, Dragging her along. When they were far enough away he let go of her and she fell in the snow.

"Which way now," he asked crossing his arms and looking away from her. She got up and dusted the snow off her.

"First of all it's another three weeks walk from here," she said. "Second you ran in the wrong direction! If you had gone north instead of south it would have cut our walk to a week but with your running you made it longer!

"Don't snap back at me human! I can slice you to pieces in a second!"

"But then you won't know where the camps are and I'm the only one you have that does know. So you need me!"

Hiei growled but didn't say anything. It was true he needed her to find those camps then he'll interrogate that Shuichi girl and hopefully find Kurama.

_'I'm coming, fox,'_ he thought.

"Hiei!"

He looked up to see Botan flying at top speed on her oar. He walked up to her and listened to her babble.

"Genkai found something on youko! She wants you to go to the temple right away!"

"I'm there. Take her." He jerked his thump over his shoulder at Tina and ran to the portal. He ran towards the temple as Botan flew in with Tina.

"What have you found," said Hiei walking up to Genkai.

"Hello to you too, Hiei," said Genkai and led them to the dojo. "I have found a small bit of information but I'm afraid it really doesn't solve our mystery."

"What have you found," repeated Hiei.

"In a hurry aren't we? I have found that male youkos mating are still a mystery outside youko communities but what people have collected isn't much. They mate for life which is why they rarely mate outside of their community."

"What does this have to do with Kurama," demanded Hiei.

"I'm getting to that. Sometimes when a male youko has another mate of the same sex they have children but never gave an explanation of where they came from."

"You're saying male youko can have kids," asked Tina and Genkai nodded.

"It's been suspected but no truth has been found."

_'Was that what Kurama tried to tell me,'_ thought Hiei, _'that he was having a baby?'_

"How," he asked aloud. "How can he have a baby?"

"I do not know, but once we find him he will tell us. And who the father is."

"When _*I*_ find him," said Hiei and stood up. "Yusuke and the others have put too much time in thins, they're half dead. I'm used to going a long time with out food pr rest. I will go."

"Hiei, we're trying to help," said Botan and Hiei rounded on her.

"I don't need help! Or anyone's sympathy! I just want to find Kurama!"

"Then you'll need me," said Tina. "You said my mistress was the closest thing to a clue you've found yet. You need me."

Hiei looked at her and walked out. Tina took the silent order and followed.

**TBC**


	11. Baby's Firsts

**Chapter 11: Baby's Firsts/ 16 months- March **

The gloomy camp became brighter as the months past. There was still some gang fights but not as serious as before. It still wasn't safe to go outside alone at night. Some demons don't have the heart to be nice to anyone but they kept their fights to a minimum. But other than that the dim prison camp became a community.

In Shuichi's hut things weren't so well. She had taken Shinta and Shinken in but the former wasn't very happy about it he didn't want himself or Shinken anything to do with demons and the fact that Shuichi was also human puzzled him. He went with Shuichi because her hut was better and she could protect them better than he could. He had recovered fully from the freeze fever with slight headaches but Shuichi told him they would pass and they did. Now he was fully capable to help his sister and Shuichi in the mines that the Koorime made the prisoners work in.

Meanwhile Shuichi was trying to discover Rahne's power. The one year old could already walk and it was time to develop her powers. Shuichi was hoping her daughter would have plant powers but in a way she wished Rahne had fire powers like her father. She was happy to see her daughter grow up like her, kind and considerate to others, but she also had some of Hiei's qualities. Once she saw Rahne pick up a discarded pipe and swing it like a katana. She couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's playfulness, and sigh ay the likeness between father and daughter. Like Hiei Rahne wanted to be left alone most of the time and didn't accept help. When someone tried to help her Shuichi could see Hiei's red fire glow in her daughter's eyes. It was then she realized she missed Hiei and wished to return to him but she had a disadvantage with the Koorime and had to stay. But she promised Rahne and herself that they would get out someday.

They were working in the mines one day when the cave trembled. Shuichi and Rahne had been gather the jewels the Koorime sent them to dig and collect. When the cave started to shake she grabbed Rahne and ran toward the entrance, Shinta and Shinken behind her. Blocks of ice and rocks fell around them as they ran.

"The exit!" yelled Shinta as ice and rubble blocked it.

"We're trapped!" yelled Shinken who started to cry. Shinta held his sister and looked at Shuichi.

"How do we get out?" he asked.

"I guess we'll wait till they dig us out," she said.

"But that could take hours," whined Shinken. "We'll suffocate by then!"

"Not if we whine and cry like new born kits. So just sit down and breathe. Crying and laboring will waste us air and we can't afford that. So sit down and wait."

"You don't have to be so hard on her," said Shinta. "She's just scared."

"So's Rahne but she isn't crying. This is the Makai, kid. I know you haven't seen past these walls but even here the strong survive. You've obviously learned that?" Shinta nodded. "Good, now sit and stop crying. It wastes air."

They sat on the rubble and waited. A half hour past, then an hour. Air was getting thinner and Rahne was close to passing out, being the smallest of the group. The others were having trouble too. Shinken was wheezing and Shinta was taking hard breathes. Shuichi told them to take slow easy breathes and they did, but it was hard to fight the instinct to take long breathes in a slowly air depleting space.

"This is ridiculous," wheezed Shinta for lack of air. "They think we're dead so they're going to let us die!"

"You may be right, Shinta. We'll have to move the rubble ourselves."

"But that could take hours," said Shinken.

"Better than sitting here waiting to die. Let's get started."

Shuichi tied Rahne to her hip and started moving the rock and ice. Shinta and Shinken helped. Carefully they shifted and moved the rocks to try and get out.

"Look," said Shinken, "sunlight!"

It was a small sliver of light but it lifted their spirits. They reached for the surrounding rocks and tried to move them but the shifting caused the surrounding rocks to fall around them thus burying them further in the cave.

"Damn it," yelled Shinta smashing his fist into a rock.

"We're going to die," said Shinken.

"Ma . . . Ma . . . "

They looked down at Rahne on Shuichi's hip. She was tired from lack of air but looked at them with wide eyes.

"Mama, 'elp," she squealed.

"What did she say," asked Shinta.

"She want's to help!" exclaimed Shuichi and set the toddler down. Rahne took timid steps toward the rubble and placed her hands in front of it. Shuichi gasped when her daughter's ki rose to considerable heights and black flames surrounded the white youko kit, melting the rock and ice.

"What is that?!" yelled Shinta.

"Makai flames," said Shuichi. "Only one other person can control those dangerous flames!"

"Who," asked Shinta.

"Her father."

"Looks like she can too," said Shinken.

The rubble had melted to reveal the entrance and the astonished faces of the other miners, the water from the melted ice cooled the heated rock.

Rahne looked at Shuichi and said timidly, "Mama, me right?"

"Yes, Rahne," said Shuichi picking her daughter up. "You did right."

They walked out of the cave and to their hut to rest.

*******

Hiei stormed into Mukuro's palace like a thunderstorm over the desert, angry at being called off his search for his fox. He and Tina had been searching the Koorime territory for the past few months to find nothing but Hiei had to find Tina's mistress, Shuichi, and get the information from her so he could find Kurama. But so far they had found nothing but a lot of snow and dead ends. Once a Koorime guard found them but she didn't live to tell a report. Now Mukuro wanted to talk to him and even forced the order! Hell was going to pay! With Tina behind him he threw open the doors and walked in the room toward Mukuro.

"What the hell is so important that you had me escorted here?! With fifty guards and warded! You have some explaining to do, Mukuro!"

"Hiei, I want you to stop searching for that youko. It's been a year and you still haven't found him."

"He has a name, Mukuro, it's Kurama and I made a promise! To Shiori and myself!"

"You're a youkai, Hiei. We break promises every day. This one's no different. Stop this search and stay here."

"With you?"

"With me."

"Sorry but no."

"Why not? Why are you so intent on finding that fox?"

"Because I love him! Even you've got to understand that!" And he turned to leave.

"Hiei, if you walk out that door, I'll have you arrested by security and I don't want to do that."

"Oh," said Tina, "you mean *_that_* security?" She pointed at the dead guards on the floor. "They looked at me in a way I didn't like."

"Whether you like it or not, Mukuro, I'm going to find Kurama. And I'll kill any one of your guards who try and stop me. Come, Tina."

They walked out the throne room, ignoring the yelling the demon Lord admitted.

"Hiei, get back here! Hiei!"

They walked out the palace and resumed their search.

TBC


	12. Rahne Sick

**Chapter 12: Rahne Sick/ 24 months- October **

No one asked how they survived that long in the mine and didn't see them complain. Shuichi spent her time outside the mines training Rahne to use her fire ki but somehow the one year old had perfect control, so Shuichi taught her the basics like fireballs and setting random objects on fire. She taught Rahne from what she observed from Hiei and the fire kit soon got the hang of it.

"Okay, Rahne," said Shuichi, "I want you to knock these bottles down."

"How," asked the toddler.

"With your ki. Create fireballs and knock them down."

"'Kay!" Rahne raised her ki and formed a fireball in her hand. Throwing it a target she missed. She tried again and again but each time she missed. She started to cry when she didn't make a single target.

"It's okay, baby," said Shuichi picking up her daughter.

"Me missed!"

"Yes, you missed but with practice you'll make it."

"Me practice!" And she wiggled out of her mother's hold and started to fire at the bottles; she mostly missed but managed to make a few. Shuichi watched her daughter's determination with pride till Rahne passed out from exhaustion. She was lucky she was a demon or she would have become sick. Shuichi took her inside and set her on the bed. She had picked up some sawing when Shinta and Shinken walked in.

"Mama," said Shinken. She had started calling Shuichi that since the kitsune adopted them. "We brought supper!"

"Wonderful, I'm almost finished with your new outfit. You're growing out of that one."

"Thanks, mama!"

"Shinta, I'll make you a new shirt if you want. You're growing out of that one. And it's all torn."

"No thank you, Shuichi, I'm fine."

"Okay."

They ate their supper and Shinken tried on her new outfit. She was happy to have a new kimono.

"Thank you, mama!" she squealed and outside to play. Shinta went out to watch her. At sundown Shuichi called them in and they went to sleep. She woke up the next morning to find Rahne gone!

"Rahne!" she yelled running out of the hut. "Rahne!"

"Mama?"

Shuichi looked over at the practice area to see Rahne in nothing but her shirt that Shuichi pilfered from an older demon.

"Rahne!" Shuichi ran over to the toddler. "Don't ever do that again! And you'll catch ill with just your dress on. How long have you been out here?"

Rahne shrugged and scrunched her face. "AH-CHOO!"

"Oh, Rahne! You silly fire kit! You may wield fire but you can still get a cold. You have taught yourself to raise your body temperature yet. Must be your human side that got you sick."

"Yes, mama."

Shuichi brought Rahne in and set her on the bed. Putting a hand on the kit's forehead, she drew her hand back quickly at the heat.

"Inari, you're running a fever! We have to cool you down. Shinta, Shinken, get some cool water and a rag!"

The ningen siblings ran to do what they were told while Shuichi stripped Rahne and set her in the tub of cool water Shinken brought. Soon the water became hot and they had to change it. They continued to do that till the fever broke. They then took her out and wrapped her in warm blankets.

"Will she be okay," asked Shinken.

"I hope."

************

It went like that for the next couple of days, them helping Rahne's fever down and trying to keep her warm. She had thrown up her meager meals a few times. Finally Shuichi could breathe properly when Rahne ate a meal and not throw up. It was a few days more till Shuichi would let Rahne out of bed.

"Mama," said Rahne. "Me play?"

"Yes, Rahne, you can play but stay where Shinken and Shinta can see you." Rahne giggled and ran out to play with her adoptive siblings. Shuichi looked after her and sighed.

_'This isn't the life for her,'_ she thought.

**'We have to think of a way out of here,'** said Youko.

_'You think I haven't been thinking. It will take time.' _

**'Yes. Time.' **

TBC


	13. Adventurous Kit

**Chapter 13: Adventurous Kit/ 27 months-Junes **

Christmas came and went and everyone had gathered around the bonfire like the year before. The Koorime weren't happy that their workers were having lifted spirits for they wanted their prisoners submissive but since they weren't causing any trouble they did the only thing they could do, they put up wards for subduing spirit energy. Now everyone was reduced to weak ningens, except two.

Shuichi had to laugh at the ice maidens attempt at controlling the prisoners. She waited a week till she quickly disabled the wards that held her and Rahne's ki but they couldn't use them so instead Shuichi taught Rahne basic martial arts. The little fire kit grew like a human but her intelligence far exceeds the mind of one. Rahne could do a back flip at eighteen months and now she could jump into a tree. And, unfortunately for Shuichi, the kit had the curiosity of a kitsune. Rahne would often run off to discover something new in the camp and bring it back to her mother and elder siblings. Shuichi tried to put restrictions on the toddler but like her father she was too stubborn to listen. Rahne would leave the vicinity of the hut and Shinta would follow to make sure she stayed out of trouble but just the same it didn't stop the kit from bringing winter flowers or other objects to the hut. Shuichi didn't know what to do with the junk so she started to put them in a box she found, then she made a kitsune doll from scraps of clothe in hopes that her curious daughter would stop her adventures, but Rahne now just brought the Doll with her.

"Rahne, you have to stop your exploring," said Shuichi one day. "You could get hurt."

"But me and Hiruiseki want to explore," said Rahne clutching tight to the rag doll. Shuichi doesn't know why Rahne called the doll, 'tear gem' but didn't complain. And Rahne continued her adventures with Shinta in tow. But one day her adventures went a little too far.

*********

One day she woke earlier than the others and feeling adventurous. She didn't want to wait for the others to wake so she could explore so she got dresses and crawled out. Looking around she saw several creatures out to head for the food area. She wasn't hungry so she ran toward the edge of the dome, wanting to see what animals might have gotten through, Hiruiseki clutched tightly at her side.

"Let's explore, Hiruiseki!"

She poked and prodded in many places to find a rat or ferret. Through she was a fire kit she loved playing with animals; Shuichi figured it was the youko blood in her. Her exploring paid off when she found a mouse under a board.

"Hello, Mr. Mouse," she said, "would you like to play with me?"

The mouse squealed happily and climbed up on her shoulder. Rahne walked on not caring that it was getting later in the day and if the other around her were shivering, since she was sick she learned to keep her ki to a high temperature to stay warm so she doesn't feel the cold. For a toddler she was a quick learner.

She walked around a couple of shaggy tents and into five demons.

"Hello there, kid," said one.

"How about you come with us," said another.

"No," she yelled clutching Hiruiseki tighter. The mouse on her shoulder squealed angrily at them. "Go away!"

The demons laughed at her attempt of chasing them away.

"She thinks she's some kind of princess," said one. "I don't think so, girl. You're coming with me."

"I don't think so!" she said holding up her fist. It glowed yellowish red fire and she punched him. "Phoenix Fire Punch!"

"Brat!" yelled the demon as he clutched his arm where she had punched him.

"I'm just getting started," she said as her black blue aura flared around her.

****************

Shuichi woke to find Rahne gone and Shinta not with her,

"Shinta! Rahne's gone!" she yelled waking Shinta and Shinken.

"What?" yelled Shinta throwing on his jacket and running out.

"Split up," said Shuichi, 'Shinta, you and Shinken go that way. I'll go this way. We'll meet back here at midday."

The two nodded and ran in the direction Shuichi pointed, she ran the other way. She asked the people in the food line but they said no and she asked everyone she met and again they said no. She was starting to get scared and worried. It was midday when she met Shinta and Shinken.

"Anything?" she asked and they shook their heads. Shuichi started to cry. "Where is she? Why did she leave?"

"Look!" yelled Shinken pointing at something. They looked to see black blue fire erupt at the far end of the dome. Everyone ran away from the ferocious flames but Shuichi and the two siblings ran toward it.

"Rahne!" yelled Shuichi and looked at her daughter. Rahne held a sword of black fire and two demons dead at her feet. She was facing off three other. Where sis she learn Joa Ensatsu Ken? Shuichi never taught her that!

She didn't take long to ponder because she saw that her daughter was still in trouble and needed help. She and Shinta ran to take care of the other three as Shinken lead Rahne away. One demon was hopping around trying to dislodge a mouse from its finger. Shuichi punched that one out and kicked the other in the gut before karate chopping its neck. Shinta was punching his opponent again and again till it passed out.

"Weak demons," said Shinta. "No wonder Rahne beat them."

Shuichi's eyes sadden as she looked at the two dead demons. Her daughter killed! And she was only a year old!

**'She's powerful,'** said Youko.

_'She killed. She's too young for this.' _

**'Was I too young when I first killed?' **

Youko was right. He first killed at about the same age but still her daughter's innocent hands were stained with blood, just like hers.

**'Our hands aren't! She was defending! No hands are stained when you are defending!' **

_'You're right, Youko. No hands are stained with defense.' _

She and Shinta walked back to the hut where Shinken and Rahne waited for them. Rahne looked shamefully at the ground with Hiruiseki clutched tightly to her chest. When Shuichi walked up she looked sadly at her mother.

"Mama, did I do wrong?" she asked.

"Yes Rahne, it was wrong of you to leave without one of us with you. That's why I worry because I'm afraid a demon might take you like what almost happened today."

"Did I kill?"

"Yes Rahne, you did," said Shuichi not wanting to lie to her daughter. Rahne started to cry and Shuichi held her daughter comfortingly. "It's okay, honey, it happens. But remember, killing is no sport its defense."

"Killing is no sport, it's defense," the fire kit repeated. "I was defending."

"Yes, you were defending yourself. Always remember what I said."

"Killing is no sport it's defense. Kill only if you have to."

"Right, my white rose, that's right."

Holding her daughter close she walked back in the hut.

**TBC**


	14. Tragedy at the Minamino's

**Chapter 14: Tragedy at the Minamino's **

Hiei lay in a tree taking one of the many breaks she had started to loathe but since Tina joined he had to take some breaks for she wasn't a youkai and had to take a break but amazingly it was every few days. For a human she had a lot of endurance.

"Hey, ningen," he called.

"My name is Tina."

"Whatever. How do you stay warm? All you wear are those light clothes. Why don't you freeze to death?"

Tina smiled and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a tattoo with the kanji for fire on it, and a few other runes.

"The Koorime put this on their human guards, so that the many layers of clothing wouldn't get in the way."

"Ironically smart."

"Why don't you like the Koorime? Every time you mention them it's filled with hate and scorn. Why?"

"It's none of your business."

"You must have some reason."

"It's none of your business!"

"Hiei! Tina!"

They looked up to see Hinageshi flying toward them at breakneck speeds. She looked panicked and scared.

"Oh, thank Enma I found you! I thought I wouldn't reach you in time!"

"What is it, woman?!" said Hiei impatiently.

"Shiori was in an accident! She's dying!"

Hiei's eyes widen in shock and quickly ran to the nearest portal, leaving Tina and Hinageshi trying to keep up. He ran to the Minamino house where Kurama's room was the same as the day he left it. Hiei looked around the house to find no one. Running on the roof he looked angrily at the ferry girl as she flew toward him, Tina hanging onto her small body for dear life.

"Where is she?!" he growled.

"At the hospital. Everyone's already there!"

He ran toward the hospital as fast as he could. Quickly walking in he went to the head clerk and looked straight at her.

"Where is Minamino Shiori," he growled.

"Room 312, but it's family only."

"I am family." And he walked toward the room. He found the others in the waiting room, all in tears. Yukina couldn't control the tear gems that came down her cheeks as Kuwabara held her against his chest. Keiko was crying against Yusuke's shoulder and the others cried silent tears.

"They wouldn't let us in," said Yusuke who had spotted Hiei. "Said family only."

"Aren't we?" inquired Hiei and walked in the room, the others followed. Shiori was laying on the bed wrapped in bandages and monitors hooked up to her. Hiei walked up to her and unhesitantly took her hand. Shiori drowsily opened her eyes.

"Hiei," she said with a smile. "It's good to see you again. Have you found Shuichi yet?"

"I'm getting close. And I'll keep searching like I promised."

"I know you will. If anyone can find Shuichi it's you."

"I will find him . . . kaasan."

Shiori smiled at the fire Koorime. Since she unofficially adopted him he had never called her mother. Through she knew little about the boy she felt as if she knew him her whole life, as a mother should. She could tell that he was in pain from something long ago and didn't know how to heal it. She hoped that her Shuichi will be the one to do it. Oh, he told her they were just friends but her heart told her something different. He loved her son and she knew somehow, far away, her son loved this mysteriously clad boy. Her son was mysterious too, always keeping something from her, like he had a great burden on his shoulders. She hopes that Hiei was the one to remove it.

Hiei looked over at Koenma and asked in a low voice so Shiori couldn't hear, "Can't you do anything?"

The Prince of Death shook his head. "I can't do anything this time, but she will be sent somewhere pleasant. I can do that much. For the kindness she showed Kurama she deserves it."

Hiei closed his eyes and felt a tear gem fall. Quickly catching it he gently set it in Shiori's hands. She closed her fist tightly around it and smiled up at him.

"Hey, you," said a nurse walking in, "you can't be in here. "Family only."

"We are family," said Yusuke defiantly, an angry look on his tear streaked face.

"Blood relatives only. None of you are related to her."

"It's alright, nurse. They say true. They are my family."

Everyone looked at Shiori as she smiled weakly at them. The nurse nodded and left. Hiei turned back to Koenma.

"How long?"

"An hour, maybe two. I cannot say. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I wish I could have stopped this!" He said the lost part in a growl and closed his fist tightly. What was he going to tell Kurama when he found the fox? Kurama would be devastated, not being here while his mother dies! Hiei didn't know what to do. At that moment he wishes he could turn back time and stop this from happening.

"You can't change the past Hiei," said Shiori squeezing his hand, "but you can change the future. I know you will find Shuichi. Take care of him."

"I will."

They were silent for a few minutes, silently crying for one of the kindest people in the three worlds.

"Hiei, please tell me a story," said Shiori.

"I know one, Shuichi used to tell it to me."

"I would like that."

"Well, once long ago, there was a kitsune, a silver one. He was the greatest thief to walk on the earth. Then one day . . ."

Shuichi was playing with Rahne and Shinken when an ice cold feeling gripped her heart. She gasped and shivered at the coldness that had struck her.

"Mama, what's wrong," asked Rahne.

"I don't know. I had a cold feeling in my chest."

"My mommy used to say that when your chest felt like ice," said Shinken, "then someone close to you is in trouble or dead."

"Do you believe it?"

"Yes. I've felt it when my parents died. It was horrible. I was cold for days."

Shuichi nodded and looked at the domed sky. Something was wrong at home and it was bad. A tear silently slid down her cheek as she sang a melody Shiori used to sing her.

TBC


	15. Escape

**Chapter 15: Escape/ 30 months- June **

Shuichi sat in her hut and smiled. Yes, everything was ready. After nearly two in the Koorime prison camp she was going to keep her promise to her daughter. She was going to get them out.

Luckily the Koorime didn't expect anything from the fire a few months ago. They took it out that a camp fire lost control which was nothing to them. Rahne has become much more powerful and will be the one main element in their escape. Shuichi looked at her white rose. Her daughter was beautiful and looked so innocent. She reached up and moved a lock of hair which made Rahne wake.

"Mama?"

"Yes, my white rose."

"Sing me our song."

Shuichi smiled. It was a song Shiori used to sing to her when she was little and she used to sing it to Hiei to help him sleep and started singing it to Rahne. It too helped her sleep. Holding her daughter she opened her mouth and sang softly.

_Sitting in the snow _

_Was a bush alone _

_Bare of leaf and flowers _

_Wishing for a friend _

_The birch cried lonely _

_For its branches were bare _

_And its wood was dry and cracked _

_Alone that birch stood, _

_All alone. _

_A god took pity on the brush _

_And gave it a friend for eternity _

"_I am your friend," said the flower on its branch _

"_That you wished so deeply." _

_Now the bush was glad _

_And more spread on its tips _

_And was never alone again _

_So in the winter and you're all alone _

_Wish for the rose so white and pure. _

Rahne had fallen sleep soon after the song ended and Shuichi laid her down.

"Soon my rose. Soon you will see the trees again and the whiteness of the clouds, and hear the wind call your name. Soon you will be free."

*****************

They were working in the mines again the next day, digging out the jewels and placing them in their bags. Shinta and Shinken stood near them tired and aching, but really they were nervous. They were part of the escape plan that has never been attempted before. Shinta looked at Shuichi as he remembered what the silver fox told him the night before.

"No matter what Rahne and Shinken have to get out of here. Take them out and head to the east. There are friends there that will help you. Give this," she handed him a lock of her hair, braided and tied, "to a person who answers to the name Hiei. He will know what it means."

Shinta fingered the plaited hair, wrapped tightly around his wrist. He had to wait for the signal before he would lead the two girls out.

Shuichi picked Rahne and nodded slightly to a block of ice. Rahne nodded and raised her ki slightly at the block. It started t bubble and steam till the whole mine shaft was filled with smoke.

"Go!" yelled Shuichi and handed Rahne to Shinta. Shinta and Shinken took out the metal make-shift knives and followed Shuichi as their adoptive mother took out a Leaf Blade. As they neared the gate Shuichi ran to fight off the guards. Shinta ran to help her.

"No, go!" she yelled locking blades with one, glad Hiei taught her some swordsmanship. "Fly!"

Shinta hesitated for a moment but then ran out the gate.

"We can't leave her," yelled Shinken.

"We have no choice," he said clutching tight to the crying toddler in his arms.

"MAMA!!"

Meanwhile Shuichi was knocked down by the guard and was iced to the ground. Trying to find something to loosen her up she felt something soft under her fingers that didn't fell like snow. Grabbing it quickly she kept a tight clutch on it as the guards lifted her up. The guards dragged her to a cell and threw her in.

"Filthy youko," spat one and walked away. Shuichi growled angrily at the guard, then gave a small smile. Looking at the soft bundle in her hands her smile widened. It was Hiruiseki. Rahne must have dropped it. She hugged the doll close and almost felt lie she was hugging Rahne.

"I kept my promise. You're free my white rose." And she sang the song.

**TBC**


	16. New Information

**Chapter 16: New Information **

They had been running for hours, their feet hurt and Shinta's arms ached from holding Rahne. The little kit had stopped crying and had fallen asleep in his arms. Shinta had them slow to a walk and Shinken hung onto his arm.

"Shinta, I'm tired. We've been walking for hours. Can't we rest?"

"I guess we can." And they sat by a tree to immediately fall asleep. Rahne gave a feeble murmur before falling back to sleep.

***************

"You're really serious about this promise, aren't you," said Tina.

"Never more serious. Unlike most youkai when I give my word I plan to keep it."

"But how are you? Shiori is in heaven now."

Hiei didn't say anything. Shiori had left the house and all its possessions in Hiei's care till he found Kurama and he asked Yukina to watch it for him. Now he was going to the umpteenth prison camp just to find that mistress Tina wants to reunite with so much. Mukuro had sent at least twelve dozen guards after him but he got rid of before they did anything. Tina shied away from him, seeing that he was angry at having youkais at his left and right, Hiei became more determined to find this silver youko male since this Shiori woman died. Tina had heard of the great Youko Kurama, who hasn't. He was the greatest thief that has lived but had mysteriously disappeared eighteen to nineteen years ago and is said to again mysteriously appear at the Makai Tournament. Hiei said they were just friends but would a cold person like him spend the better part of two years searching for a friend. Tina thought not.

Tina head shot up when she heard a murmur.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?"

"I heard something." And she walked in the direction of the sound. Walking around a tree she spotted a girl with black hair of almost fourteen, a boy with brown hair of about her age, which was seventeen. She was tall for her age so people misinterpret it a lot. Huddle in the boy's arms was a white youko with tipped ears and tail. And this kit was too familiar.

"Rahne! Hiei, it's Rahne, she's my mistress' daughter!"

"We'll take them to Genkai's." And he picked up Shinta as Tina held the two girls.

***************

Shinta woke up to find himself in a strange room. He was laid on a soft bed, bathed, and had on clean clothes. He sat up to see Rahne looking around with a confused face. When she saw he was awake she toddled over to him. Shinta noticed that Shinken was still asleep.

"Brother," said Rahne, "where are we?"

"I don't know," replied Shinta as the door opened and a girl with sea-green hair walked in.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said. "I'm Yukina and you're at Genkai's temple. Don't worry you're safe here."

Shinta stood in front of Rahne and Shinken protectively. His sister had awoken by then and was watching with wide eyes.

"Stay away from us, Koorime!"

"You know my people?"

"We just escaped from one of your prison comps."

"Oh, you poor dear! I'm sorry for anything they had done but I mean you no harm. I hate fighting; I never even held a weapon before. Please, calm down."

"Shinta, she's telling the truth," said Rahne.

"How do you know?"

"I-I don't know. I just know."

"Fine, if Rahne trusts you I guess I'll have to."

"Hiei-san will want to talk to you, young man. Do not worry. I will watch the girls and will not harm them. And don't be scared of him, as the ningens say, his bark is worse then his bite."

Somehow that didn't appease Shinta. He looked back at the girls and Rahne nodded, then looked back at Yukina.

"Where will I find him?"

"In the courtyard at the tallest tree."

Shinta nodded and walked out. It didn't take him long to find the courtyard since it was right in front of him. He walked to the tallest tree and looked around.

"She said he would be here."

"I am here." Shinta looked up to see a dark clad boy standing on one of the branches.

"Hiei, I presume?" Hiei nodded. "Ha, from what Shuichi said about you it was like I should be afraid of you! But you're half my size!"

His laughing was cut short when Hiei's blade was at his throat.

"I could slice your throat in a second, but I need you for information. You know Shuichi right?" Shinta nodded. Is this her hair?" He held up the braid. Again Shinta nodded. "Now I want you to tell me a story. And don't leave anything out."

Shinta started the tale and Hiei listened patiently. Shinta told about his life in the prison camp and how he met the silver youko Shuichi. Then he told about their escape from the Koorime and how Shuichi held the guards back for them to escape.

"She told you to head east, did she?" he asked when Shinta was done and Shinta nodded. "Strange, that would have sent you to Yusuke's lands. And she told you to go to me by name?" Again a nod. "I've only met her once and never told her my name. How did she know me?"

"Uh, lucky guess?"

"Hn, no. Go back to your sister and the kit. I needed to think about this."

Shinta nodded and left to find his sister and Rahne playing with Yukina. The petite ice maiden was making a rose from ice for the girls. Shinta gave a small smile and watched them.

"So what do we have now," asked Yusuke as Kuwabara and Tine joined Hiei after Shinta left.

"A very resourceful lead," said Hiei.

**TBC**


	17. Rescuing Mama

**Chapter 17: Rescuing Mama/ 33 month-October **

Yukina told them that the children had to rest before attempting another journey and Genkai found Spirit Energy in the two siblings and started training them. Soon Shinta could create a Rei Gun and Shinken had a Rei Bow. They practiced everyday till they had perfect accuracies. Rahne was mad that she couldn't join in the practices.

"You're not old enough," said Yukina.

"Mama didn't think so!"

"You're in a safer place now. You don't have to protect yourself here."

Rahne 'hned' and went to watch Hiei practice .she liked watching the fire demon practice with his katana, moving in a blur. Sometimes she would toss rocks at him and he would block or slice them in two. She didn't know why but Hiei was the only person she would let hold her. She said she felt connected to him in a way, so she stayed with him during the day, staying out of his way and watched.

One day Hiei went to his practice field with Rahne following close behind. She sat on her rock to watch and waited till Hiei started to practice but he first stood in front of her.

"Come here."

She looked at him for a minute then walked to him with a curious look.

"First thing we'll do is get you proper fighting clothes." He gestured at her white kimono. "Till then that will do. Now here." He tossed her a short sword. "You'll be learning how to use that."

Rahne smiled and joined her teacher.

*****************

Shuichi was humming the song again, much to the annoyance of the guards. She knew what the ice maidens intended to do. They wanted her to crack, to say, "Okay, you win. Can I get out now?" But Shuichi knew better than that because while most people who had one mind she had two, so she didn't faze. When she wanted to talk Youko was there to listen and vice versa. Right now she was singing to a one demon audience.

"Hey, bitch," yelled one of the guards, "shut up! No one wants to hear your tuneless lullaby!"

"And your songs are better!" she yelled back. The guards shut up and she returned to her singing. While she sang she listened.

"She lasted longer than the others," said one guard.

"I think she has gone insane with her singing," said the other. "She's just not showing it."

"You could be right."

They leapt when the door opened and both guards stood at attention as an official looking Koorime walked in and toward Shuichi's cell.

"Hello, I am Tamadache, Commissioner of the Koorime Glacier." She said looking very smug with her rank.

"And I'm Shuichi, arrested prisoner to some bitches who call themselves Koorime."

"Watch your mouth!"

"Watch it? Watch it go where?"

"I'll make this brief. You'll be sentence to death tomorrow for attempted escape."

"No problem. I have twelve, or is it thirteen? death warrants for my head."

"Your mockery won't get you anywhere."

"Is that so? Where would it take me if it did?"

The commissioner growled and left the cell.

"A pleasure doing business with you!" yelled Shuichi and the door slammed shut. She sat back down and took out Hiruiseki. Holding the doll close she felt a tear fall down her face.

"Rahne."

*****************

"MAMA!!!"

Rahne's cry was loud enough to wake the creatures in the forest and everyone else that night. Shinta and Shinken were awake and at her side in a second as Hiei threw open the door.

"What happened," he yelled over the screeching toddler.

"I don't know," said Shinken. "She just screamed."

"Mama! Mama in trouble! Mama in trouble!'

"Rahne," yelled Tina coming in. "How is Mistress Shuichi in trouble?"

"Ice Ladies kill her! They kill her tomorrow!"

"We're leaving now," said Hiei and turned toward the door. He saw something glitter in a corner and picked up the red-gold gem and pocketed it for later. Botan called Yusuke and Kuwabara. And they, with Trina, Shinta, and Shinken, ran toward the Koorime lands as fast as they could.

***************

Shuichi wasn't afraid of death. She had faced it many times and came away unscathed but when the guards came the next morning looking like she was going to her own Death Watch she was suddenly afraid. She clutched tightly to Hiruiseki as they lead her to the execution grounds and iced her feet to the ground and her hands behind her back. She thought about the children, that she was glad she had sent them to Yusuke's territory. She knew he would take care of them. But she was sorry she didn't get to see Hiei one last time. To be in his arms and have him hold tight like before, whisper silent words of affection in her ear and tell her the past two and a half years had been a dream. That she was safe in her bedroom in Ningenkai and Kaasan was just down the hall getting ready for work .then she would wake up, take a shower, and kiss Hiei good-bye before going to school. How she wished this was a dream and she would wake up to reality.

'**This is reality,'** Youko stated.

'_I know. Nice knowing you, Youko.' _

"Ready!" yelled the commissioner and the guards brought up their ice spears.

'**Nice knowing you too, Shuichi.' **

"Aim!" The guards aimed.

'Hiei, Rahne,' said both spirits, 'I love you.'

"Fire!" The guards threw the spears at her and she closed her eyes to met death. Funny, she met death already. And she's a bubbly girl who says "Bingo!" at every other word. But she didn't see Botan. She heard explosions and opened her eyes to see the ice spears melt and vaporize before her eyes. Then three people down and slashed at the soldiers with their swords, Kuwabara, Tina, and Hiei!

"Tina, you're alive!" she yelled .surprised that her friend was alive.

"Yeah! It'll take more than that to kill me!"

"You were half dead when I found you!" yelled Hiei swinging at another guard..

"Shut up, Jaganshi!"

"Can you two save it for later!" yelled Yusuke on a roof top with Shinta and Shinken. "We need to get out of here!" And he fired a bolt of energy at a group of Koorime running toward them. Shinta and Shinken fired also and more fell. Hiei ran to Shuichi and wrapped his fist in flame, punching the ice and setting her free. She rubbed her wrist and followed the others out, ice spears and arrows were shot toward them. Kuwabara stumbled when one clipped his shoulder but he kept running.

"Where's Rahne?" Shuichi asked.

"With friends," replied Yusuke.

"Look out!" someone yelled and Shuichi felt someone tackle her to the ground and a deep pained groan before she blacked out.

**TBC**


	18. TheTruth Hurts

**Chapter 18: The Truth Hurts **

Shuichi woke to very familiar surroundings. She looked around to find herself on a futon with a bowl and pitcher in a corner. Getting up she looked herself over. She wasn't hurt and she was clean and freshly dressed in a white robe. One of the girls must have taken care of her. Probably Tina. As she took her bearings the rice papered slid open to reveal three figures.

"Mama!" yelled Rahne and she ran to her mother. Rahne wore clothes similar to Youko Kurama and had her sword that Hiei gave her strapped to her hip.

"Rahne, you're okay!" Shuichi embraced her daughter and stared curiously at the sword. "Who gave you that sword?"

"Hiei-sama, he's teaching me! Says I'm a fast learner! Want to see?"

"You certainly are, and you can show me later," she said and embraced Shinta and Shinken.

"Mom," squealed Shinken and nearly strangled Shuichi.

"I'm glad to see you too, Shinken."

Shuichi looked up at Shinta who was looking at her with a confused expression. Why was he confused puzzled her.

"I'm glad to see you again, Shinta," she said holding out her hand. "I see you followed my instructions."

He stepped around her outstretched hand and embraced her. "I've missed you too, mother."

Shuichi was surprised but she embraced him too. Soon Rahne was showing them the practice swipes Hiei showed her and Shinken demonstrated the punches Genkai taught her. Shuichi complimented them on it. They were happy to be together again. Unfortunately the reunion was cut short when Hiei walked in. He had a serious expression on his face and looked like he wanted to have immediate answers, which he did.

"I have some questions for you. I hope you remember me."

"Yes," she said standing straight and proud, hoping her feet aren't trembling under the robe.

"You lied to me, in the forest. You didn't give me the answer and I hate being given the wrong answer."

"I gave you the answer then and I'll you the same now. I don't know him."

"You're lying again. I hate lies."

"Children, leave. I need to talk to him alone." The three nodded and left the room. Shuichi looked at Hiei and crossed her arms defiantly.

"What is it you wish to ask?"

"When you set the children free, you told Shinta to head east, why?"

Shuichi shrugged. "I had bad dealings in the west."

"What puzzled me more is that you told Shinta to come to me, by name. I never told you my name."

"I-I," she started but she didn't know what to say.

"And this," said Hiei thrusting Rahne's hiruiseki stone at her. He had time to examine it and instantly knew what it was. "This is a tear gem, a Forbidden one. Only the Forbidden Children create these and I'm the only one!"

"But-I . . ."

"Who are you really? A youko with no clan, ran away from her mate, angered the Koorime, and made friends with ningens. Who are you?"

"I'm the one you're looking for!" she yelled out before she could stop herself. "I'm Kurama!"

Hiei looked shocked at her and dropped the gem.

"You-You're-Kurama?"

"What were you expecting? The Wicked witch of the West? And I left that name. That is no longer my life."

"Why did you leave?"

"You told me to leave!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"

"Could have fooled me."

"Why are you a girl?"

"I had to, to have Rahne."

"You adopted a kit to set me off trail?"

"I didn't adopt Rahne! She *is* my daughter! I bore her, gave birth, and raised her in that Koorime hell hole! I'm the one who stayed behind while she escaped. She's my daughter!"

"Who's the father?"

Shuichi fell to the floor and cried. Now she was scared then she had ever been in her life. She'd just told the love of her life everything that happened and now gotten Hiei mad.

"Who was the father?!"

"I can't tell you!"

Hiei stared angrily at Shuichi as she cried on the floor. Kurama, his Kurama, had gotten pregnant. Genkai said that it was a theoretically possible but how?

"How? How can you have a baby?"

"Ninety-nine percent of the youko populations are male. We have to reproduce somehow. But unlike females we reproduce every few hundred years but if we don't take the La semilla del Combio, the Seed of Change, then we lose the baby."

"Then who's the father?!"

Shuichi shook her head as Rahne ran in, drown by the shouting of her mother.

"Leave Mama alone!" she yelled and drew her sword. She wrapped the small blade in black flame as she stood protectively in front of her mother.

"Rahne, no!" Shuichi grabbed her daughter and placed her on her lap, trying to calm the toddler down. Hiei stared shocked at the small girl and studied her. The red eyes, oval shaped face, the black fire. Rahne was his daughter!

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but you told me to leave so I did. I wanted to go back and tell Kaasan but I got lost, I couldn't find my way back."

"Shiori-Shiori's dead. She died four months ago."

"What?"

"Shiori died. I was with her. But she didn't stop looking for you. She wanted nothing else."

Her Kaasan dead. And she wasn't there. Was that why she had that could feeling in her heart that day? Because Shiori died. Shuichi couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed Rahne and ran out. Hiei tried to stop her.

"Kurama! Kurama stop!"

"Let me go!" And she punched him, making him fall to the floor and a trickle of blood ran down his chin. Shuichi stood stunned at what she did and ran.

"Kurama! Wait!"

"Shinta, Shinken, we're leaving," she yelled at the two siblings and they and Tina followed her to the Makai. Hiei tried to follow her.

"Kurama!"

"Jaganshi, wait," said Genkai. "Leave her alone. She needs to think."

Hiei hung his head as the old shihan walked away.

"That was Kurama?" asked Yusuke and Hiei nodded his head. Everyone else had been talking in the courtyard when Hiei and Shuichi ran out. "Why did she leave?"

"She needed to think."

"Why did she not want to stay," asked Yukina.

"I don't know."

"Hiei," said Kuwabara, "I may not be very smart but I'm not dumb. We know why you wanted to look for him so much. You love Kurama. We can see it."

"How?"

"No one's that determined to find just a friend," said Yusuke.

"You guys okay with it," he asked looking at his friends.

"We are fine with it," said Keiko. "And Genkai's right. Let her think. She's had a traumatic experience and had been through a lot. Don't overdo it."

Hiei nodded as his friends joined Genkai in the dojo and hung his head. A tear gem, Rahne's tear gem, lay near his foot and he picked it up. He will leave her alone, but that doesn't mean he can't watch her. Clutching the gem tight he ran toward the Makai portal.

TBC


	19. Captured Foxes

**Chapter 19: Captured Foxes /35 months-December **

Hiei watched from a sturdy branch as Kurama played with Rahne. He had created a ball from vines and tossed it to her. When he saw Kurama take the second Seed of Change and when his lover turn back into a man it was amazing. Kurama's chest flattened and his body became more masculine. From his look out branch Hiei could hear everything without revealing where he was.

"Mama," asked Rahne after Kurama transformed, "Why are you a man?"

"Because I was a man before I had you," said Kurama. "But now I don't need to be a girl anymore. Do you like me like this?"

"You pretty," said Rahne. "Me like both. You're still my Mama!"

Kurama smiled and hugged his daughter. Hiei wished that he could be down there with his mate and daughter, being a family. He never had a family and he wished that he could join Kurama's but the fox was still and at him and Hiei said he would give Kurama some room so he will.

As always Tina was watching the family a little distance off. Her and Shinta had become close while staying at the den. Hiei wouldn't be surprised if they started courting. Shinken joined Kurama and Rahne and they started playing a ningen game. "Monkey in the Middle" she called it. Rahne stood between Kurama and Shinken as they tossed the ball between them. Low enough for her to be able to reach. After five tries the toddler finally caught the ball and Shinken went to the middle. They seemed to be having . . . fun. Hiei never played games when he was little. Didn't find it important. He was too busy trying to survive than to think about what to play. But now that he was watching his daughter and his mate play he saw that it did look like fun, even if it looked stupid too.

"Come in, kids," said Kurama when the sun setted. "Time to go in!"

The kids groaned but followed the silver fox in. Kurama settled Rahne in bed and the others went to theirs. Hiei decided to sleep too. Taking the ward of his Jagan he opened the Third Eye so he could watch the group while sleeping. Shifting to a comfy position on the branch he closed his eyes.

***************

Shuichi shot up when an unfamiliar ki come out in the open. Words describing who they could be went through his mind. Bandits, slavers, murderers, a hundred others. Quietly he got up and went to Tina and Shinta.

"Wake up," he said. "We have company."

The two fighters nodded and got up silently. They walked to the front of the den to meet the intruders. They had no classification as to who they were just ragged clothes and rags. Bandits.

"Why are you here," asked Shuichi in a demanding voice.

"We come for the silver fox, Kurama," said one bandit. "Be he you?"

"I don't go by that name anymore."

The demon smiled and motioned for the others to circle the two. Shuichi reached in his hair and pulled out his rose. Tina took out her sword and Shinta got ready for a fist fight.

"Look at them," said another. "They think they can beat us."

"They be playing," said another.

"Mama!"

Shuichi looked over at the cave and saw that Rahne and Shinken were awake.

"Rahne! Stay in the cave!" he yelled

"Mama, I want to help!" And the fire kit ran toward him.

"Rahne, no!" Shuichi tried to ran to his daughter but he was too slow. A fast moving bandit had the kit in his clutches before he even moved.

"RAHNE!!!"

*****************

"RAHNE!!!"

Hiei woke with Kurama yelling their daughter's name. He was up and off the branch in a second. Somehow these demons figured out how to bypass the power of his Jagan, why couldn't he sense them!

He reached the clearing and was repelled by a keiki field. He pounded on the field in hope to break it open.

"Kurama! Rahne!" he yelled pounding on the field. "Kurama!"

He saw the fox turn to him with shocked eyes.

"Hiei?"

******************

"Hiei?"

Shuichi couldn't believe it. Hiei was there and was trying to help him. He heard one of the bandits curse. He turned back to the bandit holding Rahne and walked toward them.

"It's me you want," he said. "Let my daughter go and I'll come."

"No!" yelled Hiei.

"Mama, you can't," shrieked Shinken.

"Mother, don't!" yelled Shinta.

"Master, I'll fight them."

"No, I will give myself up for Rahne. Let her go and you can have me."

Rahne cried. Tear gems falling from her cheeks.

"Mama, why are they doing this to you," she asked. "Why is Hiei-sama here?"

"Will you take my offer or not," Shuichi asked.

"A fair deal," said the leader. "Let the child go. We'll let them say good- bye."

The demon let Rahne go and the fire kit shot toward her mother.

"Mama!" she yelled and hugged Shuichi. "You're not going with them are you?"

"I have to, darling, we made a deal."

"I don't want you to go!"

"I don't want to either. Hiei and the others will protect you."

"Why is Hiei here?"

"He's watching out for us."

"Why? I thought he didn't like you."

"Rahne, they're things about Hiei you don't know."

Suddenly one of the bandits grabbed Shuichi and pulled him away from Rahne. She was shoved to Tina and the guard handed her to Shinta, reaching for her katana.

"Master!" she yelled.

"No, Tina! Take care of Rahne. Take care of Rahne!"

"I will."

The leader pulled out a pouch filled with glittering power and flung a little on the ground. The clearing fill with smoke and when it cleared the bandits and Shuichi disappeared. The keiki field dissolved and Hiei ran toward the spot the Shuichi had stood.

"Kurama!" he yelled. "KURAMA!!!!"

***************

"I told you to get the child too," yelled the bandits master.

"But we made a deal with the fox," said the bandit leader. "Him for the child."

"I told you to bring me the child too!"

"I'm sorry, mistress. Next time I won't fail."

"There won't be a next time." And she killed the leader. She turned to another guard and he stood at attention. "You. You will lead the next attack. I will have that child. Bring her to me by sundown!"

The guard bowed and left.

"I will be the only on to have him."

***************

They were back at the temple and Hiei was destroying Genkai's forest. Shinken was trying to calm down Rahne as the kit clutched Hiruiseki and Shinta and Tina looked like they might join Hiei.

"How long has been at it," asked Yusuke.

"Two hours," said Tina angrily.

"Why did Mama leave," asked Rahne. "Why did she leave me?"

"He wanted to protect you," said Yukina. Hiei had told them what happened and they were upset about it too.

"I want Hiei!" yelled Rahne. "I want my DADDY!!"

At Rahne's yell Hiei rushed to his daughter and picked her up. She clutched his black coat and sobbed in his chest.

"It's okay, Rahne," he said. "How did you know?"

"I heard you and Mama talking," she sobbed. "I don't care if you and Mama are mad at each other. I want to stay with you. Please find Mama."

"Don't worry I'll find him."

"And give this to him." She place one of her tear gems in Hiei's hand. Hiei placed it back in hers and set her down.

"You will give it to him yourself when I bring him back."

She giggled. Suddenly a ringing sound echoed through the courtyard. Everyone covered their ears and Rahne whimpered.

"What the hell is that," yelled Hiei.

"Demon," yelled Genkai. "That's my alarm."

"Daddy!"

Hiei looked at where his daughter was to find her gone. He looked up to see a bat demon carry her away.

"Rahne!"

"DADDY!!"

"Give my daughter back, kisama!"

"I don't think so," sneered the demon. "My mistress has plans for this one."

"DADDY!!!"

"RAHNE!!" Hiei's ki surged around him and created a huge crater, him standing in the middle.

**TBC**


	20. Mukuro's Demand

**Chapter 20: Mukuro's Demand / 36 months-Januarys **

Shuichi lay on the cot in the dungeon he was placed in. after they transported here they left him in the room and feed him once a day. Nothing exciting happened so far and it had been a month. What did they want to do? Bring his spirit down?

'_Sorry bastards but you did that when you took me away from my family,'_ he thought.

'**When I get hold of their ring leader I'm going to hang him from a really tall tree with my Rose Whip and slowly decapitate him!' **growled Youko.

'_I'll join you. But we have to get out of here first.' _

'**Whoever set us in here really knows our limits. Wards everywhere to disable our youki and electrocuted locks.' **

'_So we can't get out?' _

'**Not without the key.' **

'_Damn.' _

The door to the cell opened and a guard walked in, but he wasn't carrying food this time.

"The master wants to see you," he grunted.

"It's about freaking time!" Shuichi yelled. "I've been sitting in this dump for a month and he finally graces me with his presence! I feel so special."

The guard led Shuichi to a room with chains on the walls. Motion him to one of chains the guard shackled Shuichi's wrists to the wall.

"Wait here," grunted the guard.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do!"

The guard snarled and walked out.

***************

Mukuro place a few papers aside as she got up. She had just finished a report on a raid to the west of her territory and was scowling for Hiei not being here. She lost fifty of her good soldiers in less than a month and had to replace them! It all started with that damn kitsune whore! If that fox can't see that she was the better mate for Hiei than she would just have to kill him.

She was almost out the door when it opened and Hiei walked in. Speak of the devil.

"Hiei, what a surprise. Did you find Kurama yet?" She thought it better to not get on his bad side so he wouldn't run out on him again.

"I did but bandits captured him and Rahne."

"Rahne?"

"My daughter."

"I'm sorry, would you like to use my scrying tools. It would help you look for them faster."

"Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? I thought you hated Kurama."

"I did, but know I see that I can't stop you from loving him. I will offer whatever services I can."

"Arigato, Mukuro."

"Anytime, Hiei."

The fire demon left and Mukuro walked the opposite side, toward the lower levels of the palace. Opening a door she walked in.

***************

Shuichi lifted his head when the door opened. About damn time! He has been waiting for two hours and his arms were cramped. He turned his head toward the door as the figure opened it.

"You!" he gasped. "I should have known!"

Mukuro gave a small smile as she closed the door and walked in. Walking over to the fox she played with his hair. He jerked his head away.

"Hello, fox. Did you like your room accommodations?"

"I've had better but then this entire place stinks. If you think that you could make me forget about Hiei you're wrong."

"I'm here to show you an alternative. If you don't deny your love to Hiei at him then I'll kill the most important person in your life."

"Kaasan's dead already! You can't kill her again."

"I'm not talking about you ningen mother. I'm talking about your daughter."

"My daughter?"

"Pretty little kit, red eyes, white hair with a touch of red. She's very beautiful."

"You touch her and I'll-"

"You'll what?"

She snapped her fingers and an orb floated between them. Peering in Shuichi hissed. In the orb he saw Rahne playing in a fancy nursery with a maid. She looked like she was having fun for there was a smile on her face.

"Bitch!" yelled Shuichi. "Let her go or I'll kill you!"

"She is pretty isn't she," said Mukuro. "It would be a shame to destroy such a lovely thing from the world. How about my offer? Will you decline your love for Hiei or will she die."

"How about you go to hell!"

Tsk, tsk, obviously you can't choose. I'll let you think about it." And she left the room. The orb still hung in the air and Shuichi gazed lovely at his child. Hiruiseki was at Rahne's side and the kit clutched the doll's paw tightly. The maid was trying to make her give the doll up for another but Rahne shook her head and clutched the kitsune doll to her chest.

"My Mama gave it to me," she yelled. "I want my Mama!"

"Your mother isn't here right now, honey," said the maid. "He said that he would be here soon."

"I want Mama now!"

Shuichi watched as Rahne argued with the maid and smile. She had Hiei's stubbornness. A tear slid down his cheek as he watched.

"I'm sorry, my rose." _'I understand you now, Youko. I know what you meant.'_

'**Good.' **

TBC


	21. Lost Love Found

**Chapter 21: Lost Love Found **

Hiei scowled as he walked down the corridor. He had just used Mukuro's scrying tools and still couldn't find the fox! He even used one of the fox's roses as a locator. Yukina had been taking very good care of the house and garden through the flowers lost the vibrant colors they had when Kurama took care of them. He missed his fox and he would spend the rest of his life finding him!

He walked in his room and sat on the bed as he watched Tina show Shinken how to play cat's cradle.

"Cool," said Shinken when she got it right. "Can we try it again?"

"Sure." And they played again. Hiei watched them as he tried to figure out where to look next for Kurama. Everyone had a surprise when Botan popped in the room on her oar.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

"Have you found him yet, woman!" yelled Hiei recovering first. He had asked the help of Koenma to find Kurama and the Prince of the Dead was more than happy to help.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sorry, Hiei."

Hiei growled and the room became immensely hot as he glared angrily at the Grim Reaper. She held her oar defensively in front of her as she back away.

"Hiei, you know what they say. Don't kill the messenger."

Hiei growled again and stormed out the room. Everyone looked at each other with concerned expressions.

"He's really mad now," said Shinken.

"He's been searching for Mother for over three years," said Shinta. "Everyone's patience runs short sometime."

"With Hiei it's usually shorter," said Botan. "I have to go. I'll report back if we find anything."

The three nodded as Botan disappeared. Meanwhile Hiei was running through the forest to let off some steam. Somehow he ended up at Kurama's den again and looked at it sadly.

"Somehow I always wind up here," he said as he walked in. Lying on the cot he closed his eyes as he remembered when he and Kurama first confessed to each other. They were at the waterfall at the far end of Genkai's forest. Very secluded area and hard to find if you knew where to look. When Hiei first spotted Kurama there in his Youko form Hiei thought he was looking at the forbidden figure of a god. They talked a little before they finally confessed. Actually Kurama confessed and Hiei just said that he liked Kurama a lot, he never told the kitsune he loved him.

"I'll fix that," he said as sleep claimed him.

**********

"I never expected this from you," said a white figure in front of him. He opened his eyes to yelp when he saw the figure.

"Shiori?!"

"Hai, Hiei-san! I see you are well."

"But you died!"

"Yes, but Koenma-sama let me out for awhile till they find Shuichi. Who's a better person to find their son then their mother?"

"Have you?"

"He wouldn't be that pretty silver youko the scarred lady is keeping in the basement, would he?"

"You know?"

"I've been searching for a while. I've been following you too. I know."

"I would say sorry but I don't know what for."

"Just find my son and granddaughter. You still have a promise to keep!"

"Hai, okaasan!"

***********

Hiei eyes opened as he recalled his dream. Shiori told him where Kurama was. In the basement of the scarred lady? Mukuro! He ran toward Mukuro's palace and ran into his room where the children were sleeping.

"Wake up!" he growled and jerked the blanket off Shinta who was sleeping on the bed with Shinken next to him. Tina was on the floor and he nudged her awake.

"What's going on?" asked Shinta.

"Found him."

"Where?" asked Shinken hopefully.

"He's here, somewhere. Help me find him."

"Right," said Tina and they were up in a second. They separated when they reached the palace's lower levels, Tina, Shinta, and Shinken going one way and Hiei the other. The three were going to search the dungeons while Hiei did the torture rooms. He didn't think Shinken should see what was in those rooms.

He looked in every room and found nothing. He saw several prisoners being tortured in many gruesome manners but no silver fox. He was about to give up when he felt a strong gust of wind. It was normal to have small drafts down there but a gust that nearly knocked you down wasn't normal. He also felt a presence pass through him, a very familiar one.

"Shiori?"

The presence seemed to giggle and lead him to a room at the far end of the corridor. Carefully he opened it half expecting to find it empty but, thankfully to him, it wasn't.

"Kurama!"

The fox was still chained to the wall and the orb floated in front of him. Tears flowed down the pale beautiful face as he lifted his head to Hiei.

"Hiei? No, don't come here!"

"Why not?"

"She . . . Mukuro . . . "

"What did that bitch say?!" He ran to Kurama's side and broke the shackles around the fox's wrist. The fox couldn't say anything except point at the globe and Hiei looked in it for the first time. What he saw made him even angrier. Rahne was in the nursery and she was throwing a tantrum, yelling for her mother and father.

"I want my Mama and Daddy!" she yelled and incinerated the maid. That made Hiei smile.

"Come on, fox. Let's find our daughter."

"But Mukuro will kill you!"

"I don't care. My family's in danger and I'm not going to stand on the sidelines and be a cheerleader!"

"Why are you helping us? Fighting Mukuro is like a death sentence."

"Because, fox, I love you and Rahne. And I'd be damned if I'm just going to let you get hurt. If Mukuro hurts our daughter then she's going to hell!"

"I love you too, Hiei."

"Let's go find Rahne."

Kurama nodded as Hiei half carried half dragged the fox out.

'_Tina, I've found him,'_ he telepathically told the ex-guard.

TBC


	22. Fight for Your Right

**Chapter 22: Fight for Your Right **

They met Tina and the others at the intersection in the lower kevels and ran through the corridors.

"Mukuro's most likely got her room warded so we can't find her," said Kurama.

"Most likely," said Hiei. "But I don't remember Mukuro having a nursery."

"She has been planning this a long time," said Tina. "She was well prepared that you would be with Master Shuichi at the den and that he would give himself up for Rahne."

"Then she nabbed Rahne to finish the job," concluded Shinta.

"Then how do we find Rahne," asked Shinken.

"We ask the ringleader," said Kurama.

'**Do we get to hang her from a tree?'** asked Youko.

'_After we get Rahne back.' _

'**Agreed.' **

They reached Mukuro's antechamber as the Makai lord sat on her throne. Who she was with surprised them the most.

"Rahne!" they yelled. The fire kit looked up from the game she was playing with Mukuro and smiled.

"Mama! Daddy!" she yelled and ran toward Kurama. He picked her up and held her close. "Mukuro-sama was real nice to me and she played with me."

"I'm sorry, Rahne, but we're leaving," said Kurama.

"Is Daddy coming?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What?" asked Tina, Shinta, Shinken, and Hiei.

"Why?" growled Hiei. Kurama looked away from Hiei and straight at Mukuro.

"You're a sick bitch, you know, but you win for now."

"Win," asked Hiei. "Win what?"

"It's very simple, Hiei dear," said Mukuro. "I made an offer with the fox, if he didn't give you up I would kill his daughter."

"You bitch!" yelled four voices (Shinta, Shinken, Tina and Hiei in case you didn't know.)

"All's fair in love and war," she said.

"Not this time!" And Hiei unsheathed his katana in a second. He struck but Mukuro easily sidestepped the attack.

"Tsk tsk, Hiei. Remember who taught you."

"But you didn't teach me!" yelled a voice. Mukuro barely had time to dodge when Tina attacked.

"Bitch!" yelled Mukuro feeling the slice at her side.

"Why are you doing this, Mukuro?" asked Hiei.

"That Youko whore doesn't deserve you," she yelled. Youko growled inside Kurama's head. "I am the right mate for you! You're powerful, I'm powerful! We fit!"

"You're wrong, Mukuro," said Hiei. "I don't love Kurama because he's strong. I love him because he makes me feel secure, wanted, safe, and a million other things I can't describe. But most of all he makes me feel loved."

"I will love you!"

"No, you just want me for my power! Kurama is the only one who actually cared about me for who I am!"

"Hiei . . ." gasped Kurama and the door burst open behind them.

"Knock, knock," said Yusuke.

"Room service!" yelled Kuwabara. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing much," said Tine, "just the bitch over there wanting Hiei for herself."

"What?" they yelled and watched the fire Koorime attack Mukuro again only to be thrown to the wall.

"Hiei!" yelled Kurama giving Rahne to Shinta and running to his mate. "Hiei, please be okay!"

"Kur . . . ama," gasped Hiei before he past out. Kurama kissed Hiei gently on the forehead before turning to Mukuro.

"Oh, is the youko whore gonna cry? I didn't want to hurt him but he got in the way. What would Hiei want with you anyway? You're neither ningen nor youkai anymore! No one knows what you are!"

"You're mostly right, Mukuro. I'm no less ningen than I am youko. I understand that now." He reached into his hair and pulled out his rose. "Rose Whip!"

Kurama lashed out his whip but Mukuro blocked it and sent an energy ball at him which he dodged. He sent his whip a second time at her but she caught it and yanked it out of his grasp. She advanced toward him as he searched his brain for a weapon that he could use but only to find nothing.

"You're too weak," she said. "Only I am strong enough to have Hiei."

"Kurama is strong," said a voice behind Kurama. He turned around to see Hiei leaning against the wall in an attempt to stand, the ward off his Jagan and the bandages on his right arm hanged loosely.

"Hiei . . ." gasped Kurama seeing his lover okay.

"He's stronger than you or me or anyone else in these three worlds. You know why? Because he believes in people where others saw no hope for, like me. He's kind and generous to those in need."

"Like us," yelled Shinta, Shinken and Tina.

"He helps keep the team together," yelled Yusuke.

"And he cheers us up when we're down," yelled Kuwabara.

"Kurama deserves me more than you will ever comprehend!" His Jagan glowed as he gathered his energy for his most powerful attack. Kurama ran to the others and looked fearfully at Hiei.

"Hiei don't, you're hurt!" he yelled.

"I'll be fine, fox."

"Hiei!"

"Jiaou . . ."

"Please!"

"Ensatsu. . ."

"Stop!"

"Kokuryuha!"

Everyone ducked when the Black Dragon charged at Mukuro. The only two who didn't duck was Kurama and Rahne. They ran toward Hiei as he fell from exhaustion just to call the dragon.

"Hiei," cried Kurama as he grabbed the smaller demon.

"Daddy, please be okay!" cried Rahne. The others joined the two kitsunes as the dragon tried to destroy Mukuro but the Makai Lord was easily dodging the uncontrollable attack.

"Will he be okay," asked Yusuke.

Kurama shook his head. "He's out. If he isn't awake to control the dragon it will destroy everything in sight!"

"How can we stop it," yelled Tina.

"I will try."

Everyone looked at the white youko kit that stood in front of them as if the world weighed on her shoulders. For a fleeting second Kurama could see Hiei in his daughter's stature.

"Rahne, what do you mean," asked Kurama.

"Daddy uses black flames, I use black flames. Maybe I can control Black Dragon."

"That's dangerous! You haven't enough experience to control it!"

"Mama, let me try."

"Master," said Tina. "Let her try."

Kurama nodded. He should have faith in his daughter. She was very powerful and will stop the dragon.

"Be careful," he said before he picked Hiei up and moved back.

"Jiaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha!" A Black Dragon ran from her arm and blended in with Hiei's. It was bigger than the original but somehow the little fire kit managed to control it. It charged at Mukuro and destroyed her. But the problem was that the Dragon was too powerful for Rahne to control.

"Mama, I need help! I can't bring it back!"

"I'll help." Hiei had awakened in time to see his daughter release the dragon and was inwardly amazed at how powerful she was. "Use your ki as bait. Lore it to you." Rahne nodded and did what her father said. Everyone in the room felt her power rise as she tried to lore the dragon to her. Debris fell around them and they felt the hot flames of the Dragon.

"Daddy, I can't!" yelled Rahne.

"Yes, you can!" said Hiei. "Control it! You are its master and it obeys you. Make it obey!"

Rahne raise her power more and the Dragon flew toward her. Kurama looked in fear as the Dragon engulfed his daughter, smoke swirled around her.

"Rahne!" he yelled but when the smoke cleared he saw that she was okay. He ran over to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Mama, I did it! I controlled the Dragon!"

"Yes you did, honey. That you did."

"Kurama, look," said Yusuke and pointed at Rahne's arm. Wrapped around her right arm was a Black Dragon identical to Hiei's.

"What's this, Daddy," asked Rahne.

"You're new best friend," said Hiei.

"Hiei," yelled Kurama and smacked Hiei's head.

"Itai! Fox!"

"Enough, guys," said Yusuke. "Let's get out of here."

TBC


	23. A Promise Kept

**Chapter 23: Promise Kept **

"Mama, look what Daddy taught me to do!"

Kurama looked over at his daughter and sat down. It was a month after him and Hiei found each other again and he now lived in his mother's house, taking care of the house and the garden. Now they were in Genkai's temple so Hiei could teach Rahne a few pyro tricks without upsetting the neighbors

"Yes, Rahne," said Kurama pushing some crimson hair away from his eyes. "Show me what Daddy taught you."

Rahne smiled and jumped. It was a breezy day and Kurama saw that she was using the breeze to float in the air. She twisted and turned till she landed on a tree branch. She almost slipped till she got her footing again.

"I still need to practice!" she yelled.

"That was wonderful, Rahne," said Kurama. "Where is your father anyway?"

"He said he had to go somewhere but he would be back before supper."

"Well, come down and let's go. It's getting to be supper time."

Rahne nodded and jumped into her mother's arms. As they left the temple Kurama cast illusion spells on Rahne to make her look like a ningen with white hair and blue eyes. When Kurama mysteriously returned as he had left they made up a story that he was lost far away with amnesia and didn't remember a thing till his friends found him. They made a story that Rahne was an orphan Kurama found and adopted. No one asked any questions thankfully. Shinta, Shinken, and Tina were staying at the temple to look after Genkai. Not surprising to them, Tina and Shinta started dating and were really hitting it off.

Kurama walked into his house and kicked off his shoes. Putting Rahne on the ground he took off her jacket and shoes before taking his jacket off. Kurama went into the kitchen as Rahne ran into her bedroom, once Kurama's room, and played with her toys. Kurama was about to pour himself some coffee when he felt Hiei return. Kurama smiled. Youko had been right, the bond wasn't broken it was just suppressed by Shuichi with the negative emotions they were having but now the bond resurfaced and they were together.

"Hello, Hiei," said Kurama. "Did you go to Makai?"

"No." Hiei sat at the table and waited for Kurama to serve him some coffee too. Since Mukuro died Hiei had been running the territory and would now be leaving more often. The soldiers still took orders from him since assassinations from heirs were common and they didn't think much of it.

"So who's your heir?" asked Kurama as he gave Hiei his coffee.

"Rahne, of course. Who else would I have?"

"Just checking. Where were you then if you weren't in Makai?"

"I had to see to something. You'll find out later."

"Hiei," said Kurama and looked sadly in his cup. Hiei could feel something was wrong but he didn't know what.

"Yes, kitsune?'

"I want to go to her grave, tomorrow."

"You have every right too. You've put it off long enough."

"Thanks, Hiei."

"Daddy!" yelled Rahne and she collided with her father, Hiruiseki clutched in her hands. Even with all the toys her parents bought her the rag doll was still her favorite. "Where were you?"

"Out, kit. Get ready for dinner."

"Okay! Can I visit brother and sister at the temple tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not, kit. We're going somewhere tomorrow."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"I can't wait!"

"Well, we'll have to wait for tomorrow to see," said Kurama and got up to make dinner.

******************

The next day they headed out to the cemetery. Rahne was curious on why they were going there.

"We're going to see your grandmother," said Kurama.

"Will I get to meet her?" asked Rahne but Kurama was silent. Hiei lead them through the graves till they came to one under a sakura tree, not in bloom yet for the chill weather. Hiei walked up to the grave and placed a hand on it.

"I kept my promise," he said. "I brought him back."

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out three seeds. He handed one to Hiei and another to Rahne.

"What are these for?" she asked.

"Your grandmother loved flowers," said Kurama. "We're going to plant her some."

Rahne smiled and placed the seed on the ground. Hiei placed his next and Kurama last. Using a little ki Kurama made the seeds grow into vibrant beautiful rosebushes. One rose bush was blood red and soft as velvet, another was midnight black and coarse petals. The last one, in between of the two, was snow white with red tinged edges. Its petals were soft as velvet but thorns sharp as knives. Kurama smiled at his work.

"They're beautiful, Mama," said Rahne.

"Thank you, Rahne."

"Come on, kit," said Hiei. "Your mother needs to be alone for a while." And he led his daughter away. Kurama smile and turned back to the grave.

"Hello, mother. Sorry I took so long in coming here but I was lost. And now I'm found. Do you like your granddaughter? She's beautiful, isn't she?" And he went on explaining what happened when he was away. How he and Hiei got into a fight before he could tell Hiei he was pregnant and his adventures with the Koorime, he told her everything.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you died. I wanted to be there. I felt you go, but I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry. I miss you."

Putting a hand in his pocket he pulled out a necklace. A tear gem necklace. It has one of Rahne's hiruiseki stones from when she cried that she wasn't going to be moving around anymore. He placed the necklace on Rahne's rose bush and bowed on final time to the grave. Getting up he met his daughter and mate at the gate.

"Ready?" asked Hiei and Kurama nodded. They walked out of the cemetery and back home. Before they left Kurama clearly heard a voice, Shiori's voice, say, "Ai shiteru, misuko." Smiling he followed his mate and daughter.

**TBC**


	24. A New Life

Epilogue: A New Life  
  
~Few Hundred Years Later~  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, it's time!" yelled Rahne as she ran toward her father at the edge of the territory. Yusuke's territory to be exact. After Kurama's human form had died they moved into a secluded spot only the Tantei team knew about. Hiei, in addition to being older, was also taller and his hair reached the small of his back. He kept saying he wanted to cut his hair but Kurama liked it the way it was.  
  
"It's about time," said Hiei and ran toward the house, Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. At the last Dark Tournament the team wished for their human friends to live with them in the Makai so Yukina and Yusuke wouldn't be lonely.  
  
Hiei ran to the house that he had built for when he and Kurama go on vacation to get away from work. They had decided to have the baby there instead of the palace. Hiei was about to walk in when Yukina stopped him from entering.  
  
"Oh no Hiei-san, this is a girl's job," she said and closed the door before letting Rahne in.  
  
"She wants me to wait!" he yelled. "I missed Rahne's birth and now she's going to make me miss this one!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hiei," said Yusuke taking out a deck of cards. "It took Keiko fourteen hours to have our first."  
  
Hiei looked at Yusuke with a You-Are-So-Stupid look and paced around the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and their kids that had the demon mortality dragged him away to play a game of poker. They played almost fifty rounds till they heard a wailing inside the house. Again the guys had to keep Hiei from barging in just to see if his mate was okay.  
  
"Hiei, Yukina and the girls would tell us when it's okay to go in and until then you'll have to wait," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Kurama'll be okay," said Yusuke. Hiei nodded but was still worried. He forgot about the game and started pacing in front of the door again. Five minutes later they heard another wail and Hiei stood in front of the door. A minute later Rahne opened it and walked out.  
  
"Kurama-"asked Hiei and Rahne smiled.  
  
"Mama's fine! Come and see, she wants to see you."  
  
Hiei walked in and slowly walked toward the bedroom. Yukina and Keiko walked out and smiled at Hiei before walking out the door. Hiei stood in front of the door and seemed to be hesitant on opening it.  
  
"Come in, Hiei," said Kurama from inside. "They don't bite."  
  
"They?" asked Hiei and opened the door. He was greeted by Kurama as she held two small bundles. She smiled as her mate walked in.  
  
"Our twins," she said. "One boy and one girl."  
  
Hiei walked over and looked at his children. The boy had sliver hair, black starburst, and bright red eyes. Unlike Rahne he didn't have youko appendages. He looked completely human.  
  
"He looks like you," said Kurama and Hiei looked at the girl. She was a kitsune too with bright gold eyes and red hair.  
  
"Red hair," asked Hiei. "How?"  
  
"I don't know. They still need names. What will you call them?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I named Rahne. I thought it fair that you would name these two."  
  
Hiei looked at his son and smiled.  
  
"His name is Yukei."  
  
"That's a great name! Why that name?"  
  
"Yukina told me that was our father's name. I thought it fitting."  
  
"It is. What about the girl?"  
  
"I think Shiori suits her."  
  
Kurama looked surprised for a minute and a smile crossed her face.  
  
"Shiori it is."  
  
"Mama, Daddy? May I see them?" asked Rahne.  
  
"Of course you may, kit," said Hiei.  
  
"Daddy! I'm not a kit anymore!"  
  
"You'll always be my kit."  
  
Rahne laughed and went over to greet her brother and sister.  
  
*****End******  
  
*Angel in disguise  
  
Stories in his eyes  
  
Love for every true heart that it sees.  
  
Was it just a lucky day  
  
That it turned to look my way  
  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes.  
  
He showed me all new things  
  
The shimmer of moonbeams  
  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see.  
  
I was lost but now I'm found  
  
His happiness surrounds  
  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.  
  
Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you  
  
It didn't start this way  
  
It happened just one day  
  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently.  
  
Now I'm a tremble just to be  
  
A part of you as we  
  
Begin a life that's sure to never end.  
  
Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you*  
  
I'm Gonna Love You= Jennifer Love Hewitt  
  
I finished it!! Now I'm sad! I had fun writing this story but I have others that I hope you will like too. For Hiei's father's name, it is not said in the series and I had to put something there. Well, I'm off to write another story! Ja ne! 


	25. Surprise

**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**

**Epilogue: A New Life **

**~Few Hundred Years Later~**

"Daddy! Daddy, it's time!" yelled Rahne as she ran toward her father at the edge of the territory. Yusuke's territory to be exact. After Kurama's human form had died they moved into a secluded spot only the Tantei team knew about. Hiei, in addition to being older, was also taller and his hair reached the small of his back. He kept saying he wanted to cut his hair but Kurama liked it the way it was.

"It's about time," said Hiei and ran toward the house, Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. At the last Dark Tournament the team wished for their human friends to live with them in the Makai so Yukina and Yusuke wouldn't be lonely.

Hiei ran to the house that he had built for when he and Kurama go on vacation to get away from work. They had decided to have the baby there instead of the palace. Hiei was about to walk in when Yukina stopped him from entering.

"Oh no Hiei-san, this is a girl's job," she said and closed the door before letting Rahne in.

"She wants me to wait!" he yelled. "I missed Rahne's birth and now she's going to make me miss this one!"

"Don't worry, Hiei," said Yusuke taking out a deck of cards. "It took Keiko fourteen hours to have our first."

Hiei looked at Yusuke with a You-Are-So-Stupid look and paced around the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and their kids that had the demon mortality dragged him away to play a game of poker. They played almost fifty rounds till they heard a wailing inside the house. Again the guys had to keep Hiei from barging in just to see if his mate was okay.

"Hiei, Yukina and the girls would tell us when it's okay to go in and until then you'll have to wait," said Kuwabara.

"Kurama'll be okay," said Yusuke. Hiei nodded but was still worried. He forgot about the game and started pacing in front of the door again. Five minutes later they heard another wail and Hiei stood in front of the door. A minute later Rahne opened it and walked out.

"Kurama-"asked Hiei and Rahne smiled.

"Mama's fine! Come and see, she wants to see you."

Hiei walked in and slowly walked toward the bedroom. Yukina and Keiko walked out and smiled at Hiei before walking out the door. Hiei stood in front of the door and seemed to be hesitant on opening it.

"Come in, Hiei," said Kurama from inside. "They don't bite."

"They?" asked Hiei and opened the door. He was greeted by Kurama as she held two small bundles. She smiled as her mate walked in.

"Our twins," she said. "One boy and one girl."

Hiei walked over and looked at his children. The boy had sliver hair, black starburst, and bright red eyes. Unlike Rahne he didn't have youko appendages. He looked completely human.

"He looks like you," said Kurama and Hiei looked at the girl. She was a kitsune too with bright gold eyes and red hair.

"Red hair," asked Hiei. "How?"

"I don't know. They still need names. What will you call them?"

"Me?"

"I named Rahne. I thought it fair that you would name these two."

Hiei looked at his son and smiled.

"His name is Yukei."

"That's a great name! Why that name?"

"Yukina told me that was our father's name. I thought it fitting."

"It is. What about the girl?"

"I think Shiori suits her."

Kurama looked surprised for a minute and a smile crossed her face.

"Shiori it is."

"Mama, Daddy? May I see them?" asked Rahne.

"Of course you may, kit," said Hiei.

"Daddy! I'm not a kit anymore!"

"You'll always be my kit."

Rahne laughed and went over to greet her brother and sister.

*******End****** **

_*Angel in disguise _

_Stories in his eyes _

_Love for every true heart that it sees. _

_Was it just a lucky day _

_That it turned to look my way _

_Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes. _

_He showed me all new things _

_The shimmer of moonbeams _

_I was blind, but now he's helped me see. _

_I was lost but now I'm found _

_His happiness surrounds _

_And now I find that my dreams can come true. _

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life _

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine _

_I can't live without you cause my soul would die _

_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you _

_It didn't start this way _

_It happened just one day _

_You smiled at me and I saw you, differently. _

_Now I'm a tremble just to be _

_A part of you as we _

_Begin a life that's sure to never end. _

_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life _

_I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine _

_I can't live without you cause my soul would die _

_You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you* _

**I'm Gonna Love You= Jennifer Love Hewitt **


	26. AN

I would like to thank all of you who read and reviewed my story. I didn't really think people would actually like it! I'm glad you all liked it!  
  
Kurama: It was a very exciting piece of work.  
  
Kori: You're just saying that!  
  
Hiei: It was good.  
  
Kori: OK, Hiei's scaring me.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, don't scare Kori.  
  
Hiei: Why not, kitsune. Scaring her is easier than scaring Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama: Please don't scare her. You can scare Kuwabara later.  
  
Hiei: Fine.  
  
OK, back to me! Again I would like to thank you readers for liking my story so much! I really didn't think that it was that good!  
  
Thankies to:  
  
Well, all my reviewers! There's so many of you that the list would be . . . *holds hands out wide* this long! Thanks again and I hope you like my other stories! I'm now going to send out my first AU! ^_^ It's call Kiyaku: Broken Promise and I hope you'll like that one! Now on to updating Western Magic, Eastern Magic! Ja ne!  
  
Baby Shiori: *to Hiei* Daddy, where do babies come from?  
  
Hiei: 0.0 Uh . . .  
  
Baby Yukei: Yeah Daddy, Mama. Where do babies come from?  
  
Kurama: Well . . .  
  
Hiei: Time to go!  
  
Kurama: Sayonara, minna-san! 


End file.
